Stallion Sage
by The Blind Ficus
Summary: Naruto and the Allied Shinobi forces were fighting the Rabbit Goddess. Naruto won, but he but he sealed all of them into himself, becoming the last Jinchūriki. He tried to end the fighting, and because of a mistake in his jutsu he is sent to a dimension that is ruled by equines. Unhappy with outcome. Potential reworking. Sorry
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

 **"Check out Bluebirds from Naruto watch?v=48hWGEbBVjw." -Dawson whitford 2016** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

*Story start*

*Sorry, this is mainly the pro-log*

Naruto Uzumaki, the hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi Wars. He had suffered abuse, assault, and attempted murders. His entire life he strove for attention, whether it was good or bad. Everything he attained he did it on his own. He was the poster boy for dedication, and he was to self sacrificing.

Upon the final stages of the Fourth Great War, Naruto Uzumaki, and his former enemy turned friend Sasuke Uchiha met up. Each of them were granted an ability from the Sage of Six path. Sasuke was granted the Sages Naruto was granted the Sages body, and his mind.

Madara Uchiha, the greatest threat to the Elemental Nation, had nearly completed his plan. Naruto and Sasuke were fighting him off with everything they had. Sadly Madara's plan had started. His plan was to collect the Bijuu(Tailed beasts) and use them to resurrect the legendary Juubi and had it sealed into his partner.

Madara's former pawn, Obito, had been persuaded by Naruto to stop his insane plan. He tried to stop his grandfather Madara, but was betrayed. Madara had formed the legendary alien tree, which had bloomed the infamous Chakra fruit. The same fruit Kaguya ate.

Upon the bloom of the fruit, the _Tsuki No Me(Eye of the moon)_ plan. The ultimate Genjutsu(Illusionary technique), that would put everyone in a dream reality and replace their body with white Zetsus. Was cast upon the world, using the celestial body as the catalyst.

Atleast, that is the only thing Madara thought was going to happen. He had been tricked, the _Tsuki no me_ plan didn't just put an ultimate illusion on everyone.

It also released someone who had been sealed away by her own family, the infamous _Usagi no Megami(Rabbit goddess)_ Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. The powerful _Chakura no So(Progenitor of Chakra)_ had been sealed away, due to her attacking everyone that one of her children had granted chakra to.

Naruto and Sasuke had fought her with everything they had, but Naruto did manage to land a solid blow on the Ōtsutsuki, using his _Siroki Gyaku Hāremu no Jutsu(Sexy reverse Harem technique)_ _._ Naruto had fought along side Sasuke, trying to take out the Rabbit goddess. Thanks to the Sages gift, they activated a sealing technique and Naruto became the Jinchūriki(Power of the human sacrifice) or the Juubi(ten tails) and Kaguya.

Because of the fight, Sasuke was critically wounded and was about to die. Naruto, who was there at the time had the Sages eyes gifted to him. Knowing that so many people had died in the combat, and now that he had the sages eyes, he used a _Kinjutsu(forbidden technique)_.

He had used the _Rinne Tensei no jutsu(Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique)_. He resurrected all of the shinobi's who died on the combat, as well as liberating those who had been revived through the _Edo tenshi (impure world resurrection)_.

After releasing the souls, he realized that he was, in essence a Bijuu(tailed beast). He saw that people in the future would exploit them, he sealed all of them, and himself in the moon. Though he had made a small mistake of which moon, in what Universe he had sealed them in.

*Shinobi realm*

"On this day, we mark the sacrifice mad by Naruto Uzumaki. He had saved a world that had scorned him, and treated him like a monster. Yet he was willing to sacrifice himself to save all of us." Hinata announced as the Gokages(Five shadows) around her as they each set down a flower on a marker in the center of the battle field.  
"Yes, he was very determined." Itachi told them as he also came to pay tribute to the grave with his mother.

"Itach-san, what are you doing here. I thought you were dead?" Tsunade asked the Uchiha

"Well, Naruto-kun realized that, since Sasuke died, an Uchiha or two needed to be alive." Itachi told them as the Uchiha's bowed at the grave

"He was truly brave. I do not know many people who would sacrifice themselves to save millions of complete strangers." A somberly told them as every one present nodded

"Let us not repeat our bloody history and strive to achieve peace." Mei stated as the four other Kages nodded

"Today, we sign the Naruto Uzumaki treaty. A peace treaty inspired by Narutos selflessness.

*Naruto*  
"Where am I?" Naruto asked as he floated inside of an empty void

 **"I thought that you would remember this place. You did spend several years with me in here." Kurama asked him as eleven figures emerged from the void**

"Kurama-chan, are your sisters here as well?" Naruto asked her as he hugged the Kitsune's paw.

 **"Yeah, they are right over to your right. " Kurama told him as the Bijuus walked up to him**

"Thats great, but who are the other two?" Naruto asked them

 **"Technically they are our Grandmothers. The Ten tailed wolf, and the Rabbit Goddess." Kokuo told him as his jaw dropped**

"Uh no, don't tell me that we are going to have to fight?" Naruto asked as he activated his Bijuu sage cloak art/Naruto-Bijuu-Mode-281425667

 **"Oh no Naruto-kun, we were just upset by being sealed away for several millennia's. If you were sealed away for the entire span of the Shinobi area." Kaguya told him as Juubi nodded**

"Ok then Juubi-Chaen, could I know you name?" Naruto asked the team tailed wolf

 **"Hmm... you can call me Aya(Colourful or design)." Aya told him**  
"Thanks Aya-chan." Naruto thanked her

 **"Um, Naruto-kun, there is something I need to tell you. When you were sealing yourself, and us, into the moon. You made a mistake. You opened a rift in dimensions, and sealed us into a moon. Although it was in a different dimension." Kurama told him**

"Whats the difference between this dimension, and ours?" Naruto asked them

 **"The main difference is that the world is made up of equines." Kokuo told him as she slightly smiled.**

"If we are going to be stuck in this moon for a while, I might as well release you." Naruto told them as they all began to leave the void.

*End*


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

 **"Check out Bluebirds from Naruto watch?v=48hWGEbBVjw." -Dawson whitford 2016** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

*Story start*

(*Note, The MLP Characters are themselves in the MLP Movies, AKA anthro, with Horse ears and tail.*)

"Princess Celestia, I have been reading up on some history." Twilight Sparkle told her teacher as she held book titled 'The Mare in the Moon.'

"Twilight, that is just a story written 1 000 years ago. Why don't you go down to Ponyville and check out the preparation for the Sun Celebration festival. Nothing bad is going to-* **BOOM** *" Celestia was telling her student as a massive explosion erupted from the Everfree Forest.

"... Anyway I still want you to check out the preparation for the sun festival. I am sending guards to investigate the source of the explosion." Celestia told her student as several guard left to inspect the forest.

*Ponyville border*

"W-w-what was that Angel? You don't think that was some timberwolves attacking someone?" a meek, yellow mare asked her rabbit.

 _"If thats the case, then they probably need some help. Come on!" Angel told her as he pushed her towards the entrance._

"*Gasp* Angel, grab some medical supplies and come with me." Fluttershy told him as she grabbed some emergency med pack and ran to the sight of the explosion.

*Everfree forest*

'Ugh, why do I feel think I've been set on fire... again? Also where are you, I don't see you?' Naruto asked the Bijuu's and the goddess as he laid inside a massive crater surrounded by several glowing stones

 **"Right now, we are currently fixing up your body." Kukuo told him**

"Why is that? Coming here shouldn't have caused that much damage. Did it?" Naruto asked them

 **"Yes it did. Because this is a new dimension your body is currently trying to adapt to the rules here. We are pumping our chakra through your body to keep you in One Piece.(-Ha ha ha)." Kurama informed the Uzumaki**

"Oh. Now if you will excuse me, Im going to try and not die." Naruto told them as fox-like tail sprouted from his tail bone, two fox-like ears formed on his head.

Then a pair of wings burst though his shirt, leaving him laying on the ground with a tattered shirt covering his chest. Leaving the Uzumaki unconscious on the ground, a certain yellow, pink haired mare started to approach him.

"Oh Angel I think that he was the cause of the explosion. He is a pegasus, do you think that he fell from clouds dale?" Fluttershy asked her rabbit companion.

 _"I don't think that falling from Cloudsdale would cause that much damage. He must have fallen from somewhere_ _much_ _higher then Cloudsdale." Angel told her_

 **"Naruto heads up. Someone is over there." Isobu told him as he painfully turned his head to the right, to where the to two were standing**

"Excuse me, miss? Could I have a little help? I appear to have fallen from somewhere, and need some help." Naruto asked her, as she hid behind a tree.

"H-h-how did you know I was there?" Fluttershy asked him

"I have good hearing. Also, I have a connection to nature. So can I have some help, I don't think I can move." Naruto asked her

"Oh right." Fluttershy told him as she walked up to him and started to treat his wound.

"Thank you. ... Excuse me, but what is your name? My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto told her as he tried to shake her hand

"Please don't move, you have been hurt badly. My names Fluttershy."the Pegasus advised as she began to wrap him up.

"Thank you Fluttershy-chan." Naruto thanked her

"Can you also tell me a little bit about this area. I have been living deep in a forest, so I don't much about this land." Naruto asked her

"W-w-well in Equestria there exists several different countries. Theres Cloudsdale, Ponyville, where we are just outside. Then theres Canterlot, the crystal kingdom, Manehattan. As well as Las Pegasus, Baltimare,Fillydalphia, and Saddle Arabia are some of the big places." Fluttershy told him

"Thank you Fluttershy-chan for taking care of me. I think I can get up now." Naruto told her as he channeled some chakra into the ground, and formed a make-shift crutch out of wood.

"How did you do that?" Fluttershy asked him amazed, because he had just used magic. Despite the fact that he was a pegasus.  
"I have a connection with nature, so which allows me to stuff like that. So which way is Ponyvile?" Naruto asked her

"It to the North of here. I would recommend seeing one of the doctors there to check you out. Im only a veterinarian." Fluttershy told him as he nodded

 **"Wait, don't vets treat animals. And aren't Horses technically animals?" Son Goku asked them**

"I think she only work with small animals, like birds or rabbits." Naruto told them as he entered Ponyville then approached a girl who's hair looked like cotton candy.

"Excuse me miss, Im new here and-" Naruto was cut off by her gasping then flying off in a random direction

"Im not that bad... am I." Naruto asked as he started to walk towards the clothing store called 'Carrousel Boutique' to get some clothing made and entered the building

"Excuse me miss, but my clothes got ruined and I was wondering if could get some copies of it made?" Naruto asked the white unicorn with the purple mane

"Hold on one minute darling, Im just finishing up on the Sun celebration festival. Ill be with you in a moment." Rarity told him as he took a seat.

*Several minutes later*

"Ok now what did you-*Gasp* what happened to your clothes?" Rarity asked him

"Its pretty hazy, but somehow I fell from the sky. I crashed in the Everfree forest, so my clothes got a little ripped. Do you think I can get an outfit made?" Naruto asked her

"Oh heavens yes. I just nee you to stand on this platform while I get your measurements." Rarity told him as he complied

"Thank you..."  
"Rarity."  
Thank you Rarity-chan! My names Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto thanked her

"Your welcome darling. Ill get your clothes ready soon." Rarity told him as he smiled

"Thank you, is there anything I can do for you?" Naruto asked her

"Oh no, you don't have to do anything." Rarity told him as he shook his head

"No, I have to thank you some how. Here take these." Naruto thanked her as he focused his energy into his palm behind his back, which formed into 100 meters of chakra infused silk.

"Take this silk. It is infused with a special energy that increases its strength and mobility." Naruto gave it to her

"Are you sure? From what you said this would be fairly expensive?" Rarity asked him

"I'm sure. This is the best way I can think about properly thanking you." Naruto told her

"Well thank you. I will have your outfit ready soon." Rarity told him as he nodded then left to wait for her to finish.

*End*


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

 **"Check out Bluebirds from Naruto watch?v=48hWGEbBVjw." -Dawson whitford 2016** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

*Story start*

"Thank you for the clothes Rarity-chan." Naruto thanked her

"Your welcome, just be careful though. Your wound look pretty bad." Rarity told him as he nodded

"Thank you again." Naruto told her as he left the 'Carrousel Boutique'.

"Hey do you guys know somewhere to go?" Naruto asked the Bijuu and the rabbit goddess.

 **"Well since you are in an equine I would recommend to go to that huge apple Orchid. Because your diet will have changed, your going to have to get use to not eating meats. Due to it being considered well... bad. " Kokuo told him as he sighed**

"*Sigh* Ok, I knew my diet was going to change. " Naruto told them as he headed to the farm

*Sweet Apple Acre*

"Excuse me miss, Im new here so can I have some help?" Naruto asked the Orange, blonde earth pony.

"Sure, what do ya need?"

"Well I don't know what good. So can you tell me whats good to eat?" Naruto asked her

"Sure, theres Apple fritters, apple pie, apps tart, apple cider, apple juice..." Applejack told him as he nodded

"Thanks, my name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Names Applejack. By the way where are ya from, I haven't herd (Ba dum dum) of ya before."

"Well Im pretty new here, because I was living in the forest. I didn't really meet lots of people here." Naruto told her as he bucked some apples

"Well what made ya change your mind?" AJ asked him

"I thought that it was about time I started to venture out. Do you want some help with that?" Naruto asked her as he watched her kick another tree, and had the apples fall off

"Excuse me, do you want some help?" Naruto asked her

"Most of ma family is preparing for the Sun celebration festival." AJ told him as she bucked another tree

"Sun celebration festival?"

"Yeah, it a festival to celebrate the sun, it happens every year for the last millennia." AJ informed him as she kicked another tree

"Oh, if theres a Sun festival, does that mean that there us a moon one as well?" Naruto asked her

"Well Princess Celestia has taken care of both of them for 1 000 years."

"Hm, thanks. Here let me help you. " Naruto told her as he created dozens of clones and had them set baskets underneath each tree

"How did ya do that?" Aj asked him

"Im not done yet." Naruto told her as he blamed him hand(/hoof?) on a tree, then sent a pulse of chakra through the tree. Causing all the apples in a 100m radius to fall into the buckets.  
"How did ya do that?" Aj Asked him in utter surprise

"It a secret. Im going to help you out a bit more, then Im going to grab a bite to eat." Naruto told her as he repeated the process at several different spots.

*ponyville*

"Hey guys, do any of you know how to fly?"Naruto asked them

 **"..." all of them said nothing  
** "Well, since I'm a pegasus I got to learn how to fly." Naruto told them as he tried to flap his wings, and lifted off the ground

"I wonder what happens if I -AHHH!" Naruto yelled as he channeled chakra chakra into his wings and he launched off into the sky, leaving a red and yellow streak following behind him. Causing him to crash into someones cloud  
*Rainbow Dash*

"Ah I love relaxing on these clouds." Rainbow Dash muttered as she laid down on one on a cloud, when a red and yellow blur crashed into her cloud.

"What the hell!?" Rainbow Dash yelled as a red-blonds head was sticking out of the cloud

"A little help?" Naruto asked her as she pried his head out of cloud.

"Thanks." Naruto told her as he brushed the last bits of the cloud off of himself

"How did you get your head stuck in that cloud?" Rainbow Dash asked him

"I was trying out something new technique. ... It went horribly wrong." Naruto told her

"Oh really? What were you trying to do?" Rainbow Dash asked him

"I was trying to increase my speed, but I wasn't really ready for it. So I crashed into your cloud. Sorry. My names Naruto 'Vortex' Uzumaki." Naruto told her

"Well Naruto, you are looking at the fastest flier in all Equestia, Rainbow Dash!" the cyan, rainbow haired pegasus stated.

"Oh really? Well how about a race? Ill use my fastest technique, and you'll use yours. Is it a deal? Or are you afraid?" Naruto taunted her

"Oh you are going to regret that. Race you to Cantorlot. First one to fly there and back wins. GO!" Rainbow Dash told him as she flew off with a loud bang, and left a rainbow trail behind her

'What is that!?" Naruto thought as he channeled chakra into his winds and leg, then coated himself in wind chakra. The resulting effects was a red and yellow streak, followed by an explosion.

"So Rainbow Dash, what was that?" Naruto yelled as he slowly caught up to her.

That was my 'Sonic Rain Boom'. How are you catching up to me? Im traveling at atleast Mach 1!?" Rainbow Dash asked him

"I figured out how to reduce the drag on my body." Naruto told her as they landed back on some clouds

"That was so cool! No-one has been able to come close to my speed!" Rainbow Dash cheered as Naruto blushed

"Hey Rainbow Dash, I remember seeing a cart being pulled by two armoured pegasi. What was that about?" Naruto asked her

"Oh that was Twilight Sparkle coming here to check out the Sun celebration Festival. Princess Celestia sent her to check stuff out." Rainbow Dash told him

"Why are people focused on the sun?" Naruto asked her

"Huh?"

"I mean why doesn't anyone look at the moon? When I was growing up as a child, I always looked at the moon when I was feeling alone. The Moon was always comforting." Naruto told her with a bitter sweet smile on his face.

"Huh? Why would you be alone? Didn't your parent take care of you?" Rainbow Dash asked him

"I never had parent, I grew up alone in the forest. It was sad at times, but all those hardships helped make me the stallion I was today." Naruto remembered with a melancholy look on his face

"Wow, you must be some stallion if that was your childhood." Rainbow Dash muttered as he only smiled.

"Thats fine. Im going to take a page from your book, and relax on a cloud." Naruto told her as he grabbed a cloud and laid back, reminiscing of how Shikamaru would lay want watch some clouds pass by.

"I have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen at the Sun Celebration festival." Naruto muttered as all of the Powerful forces of nature to nod

 **"Probably, your first c-rank became an A-rank. You fought against Kaguya, and Aya. Most people couldn't even handle fighting against Shukaku, let alone some one who had the combined might of all nine of us." Matatabi told him**

*Unknown*

 **"Hmm, looks like I have a possible ally down below. This might prove useful." A mysterious figure muttered as they disappeared in a black cloud.**

*End*


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

 **"Check out Bluebirds from Naruto watch?v=48hWGEbBVjw." -Dawson whitford 2016** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

*Check out the last chapter, I added some new material to it(Last part)*

*Story start*

" I wonder what the Sun celebration festival is, and who was the girl with Pink hair?" Naruto wondered as he walked up to a big tree with lots of lights coming from it.

"Hm? What that?" Naruto thought as he opened the door in front of the huge tree.

"Welcome to Ponyville! My names pinkamena Diane pie, but everyone calls me Pinky Pie. When I saw you walking in ponyville, I thought wow, this will be fun! You must be knew here, because I know everyone here. So I decided to throw you a party.

I held it here because I heard someone else who is new was going to be staying here so I planned the party here. So whats your name?" Pinky Pie asked him as he looked overwhelmed  
 **"... What is she on, and where can I get it?" Kokuo asked as they all nodded**

"Ok, my names Naruto Uzumaki. So who else is new in Ponyville?" Naruto asked the Pinkette

"Oh thats Twilight. I don't know where she went tho-OH I love this song!" Pinky Pie yelled as she started to 'dance' in the middle as she poured some hot sauce on her cupcakes.

"... I don't know how to respond to that." Naruto thought as he watched her eat a Spicy cupcake, then he headed up the stairs to look for Twilight.  
"Excuse me, are you Twilight Sparkle?" Naruto asked the purple Unicorn who was currently tearing books out of the shelves looking for something

"Cant talk now, Im looking for a book about something called 'The Elements of Harmony.'." Twilight told him as she continued to look, as well as her draconic companion.

"Whoah, are you a dragon!? That so cool! Whats your name?" Naruto asked the green and purple scaled ten year old child

"Hi my names Spike, whats your name?" Spike asked the red/blond

"Hi Spike my names Naruto Uzumaki. Um, why is she looking for those Elements?" Naruto asked the draconic boy

"Oh, she believes that some old story is going to come true." Spike told him

"SPIKE~?!" Twilight yelled as she continued to look through all the books.

"Which story?" Naruto asked the draconic little boy

"Ah... Oh right, this one." Spike told him as he handed him the book

" 'The Mare in the Moon' ?" Naruto asked the Lizard-like boy as he began to read it

xx-(Note: I am not sure if this V Part is cannon. This is just info I managed to collect)-xx

Long ago there lived two princesses. One who controlled the sun, Celestia. As well as her younger sister who controlled the moon, Princess Luna. The two princess ruled all of Equestria, but something changed.

Princess Luna became outraged that ponies would run around and celebrate during the day, while they slept through her nights. She became so consumed with her rage that she transformed, into Midnight Moon.

Midnight Moons plan was to send the would into an eternal night, so they would appreciate her work. Princess Celestia could not allow that to happen, so she gathered up the Element of Harmony and sealed her into the moon. Though it is believed that after 1 000 years, the stared will aid in her escape. Then she will have been freed from the moon.

xx-O-xx

"Do you really think that its going to happen?" Naruto asked her

"Yes, and at dawn, when Princess Celestia raises the sun. Then Nightmare moon will be released. Thats why I need to find where the Elements are!" Twilight told him as the sun started to rise

"Hey Twilight, come down. Your going to miss the Sun celebration festival." Pinky Pie told them as Spike started to doze off

"Hey Twilight, You better hurry. Princess Celestia is about to show up." Rainbow Dash told her as Naruto ran out to see.

"Attention everyone, I present you Princess Celestia" Mayor Mare announced as Fluttershy had the animals begin to sing as the curtain opened to reveal...

"Huh, theres no one there?" Naruto stated as several others nodded

 **"Well Naruto-san, Princess Celestia is currently indisposed at the moment." an ominous voice told them as a tall woman with hair like the night sky, and wearing battle armour walked out of the curtains.**

"Who are you?!" A guard yelled as they pointed their weapons at her

 **"Aw, did my humble subject forget about me in my absence?" She asked them in a false hurt tone**

"Wait a minute. Your Nightmare Moon." Naruto told them as got in a ready stance.

 **"Oh Naruto-san, I wish to see you again." Nightmare Moon told him as she turned into a purple mist then disappeared along with the sun**

"... What the hell just happened!?" Naruto asked as Rainbow Dash began to approach him

"How did you know that was Nightmare Moon, how did she know you. Are you a spy or something?" Rainbow Dash asked him as she was inched from his face

Whoah there Rainbow Dash, You got to give him a chance to explain himself." AJ Told the Rainbow maned mare

"Ok, 1. I just read 'The Mare in the Moon' and she looked exactly like the book. 2. I have no idea how she knows me. 3. OR something." Naruto told her as they all looked confused at his last statement

"What did ya mean or something?" Aj asked him

"Ill explain it all after we aren't on the verge of an eternal night." Naruto offered as they all entered the Golden Oaks Library

"Ok then how do we defeat that big meanie?" Pinky Pie asked them

"Well we need to use 'The Elements of Harmony'. But I can't find any-"Twilight was cut off by Pinky Pie pulling out a look entitled 'The elements of Harmony'

"Pinky Pie, where did you find this?" Twilight asked the Party pony

"Easy, i found it under 'e'." pinky told them as the face palmed

"Ok, so we need to go to the ancient ruins collect them. There are seven, but only five are known. Theres Laughter, Honesty, Loyalty, kindness, and generosity. The last two will reveal themselves(Ha ha), when all the element are present." Twilight told the six of them as Naruto tucked Spike in.

"But Twilight, the only way to the ruins are through the Everfree forest." Aj stated as she nodded

"In order to save Equestria, we must venture to the ancient castle ruins." Twilight told them as Fluttershy fainted

"Can someone wake her up?" Twilight asked them

*End*


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

 **"Check out Bluebirds from Naruto watch?v=48hWGEbBVjw." -Dawson whitford 2016** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

*Check out the last chapter, I added some new material to it(Last part)*

*Story start*

"Twilight, what do the Elements look like?" Rarity asked her as they walked towards the Everfree forest.

"The book doesn't specify exactly what the elements look like. Their last known location for them was in the ancient ruins." Twilight told them as they headed to the general location of the ruin.

 **"So you are heading to an abandoned castle, passing through the most dangerous forest, and you have no idea what you are looking for. Well you have had it worse." Kurama told him as he nodded**

"So all we know is that it is near a castle." Naruto asked her as she nodded

"Yeah. The legend says that the Elements were left at the castle." Twilight told them as the the ground gave out under her

"AHHH!" Celestia's student yelled as she stated to fall.

"I got ya Twilight." Apple Jack told her as they started to slip.

"Help me, Im slipping!" Twilight yelled as she started to slip.

"Let go." Apple Jack told her as she looked at her in surprise

"What?! If I do that Im going to fall!" Twilight told her as the cliff started to give out some more.

"What I'm sayin' to you is the honest truth. Let go, and you'll be safe." AppleJack told her as she let go.

"AHHH!" Twilight yelled as she started to fall on the cliff

"Don't worry Twilight, we got you." Rainbow Dash told her as the three pegasi on the group were holding her

"Wow, that was close." Naruto told her as they set her on the ground

"*Pfft* that was no challenge for Equestria's fastest flyer." Rainbow Dash boasted

 **"Hey Naruto. She reminds me of you, back when you were annoying." Kurama told him**

"Hey, I wasn't that bad." Naruto told the Bijuu

 **"Yes you were. You only used two techniques and you missed the fact that Hinata was all but saying she was involve with you. Then She actually outright told you that she did." Kurama told him**

"Hey Twilight, whats that?" Naruto asked as a giant beast emerged from the shadows

"*Gasp* thats a manticore(Lion body, dragon-like wings, and scorpion tail.) What is he doing here?" Fluttershy told them as they all got ready to attack the beast.

"Lets get that manticore!" Rainbow Dash yelled as the five of them started to attack the beast

"Wait." Fluttershy quietly asked, as they continued to attack the manticore

"Wait." She quietly asked again

"WAIT!" Fluttershy told them as they all stopped their attack

"You don't have to attack him." Fluttershy told them as she walked up to the manticore

"Oh you poor baby, you have a thorn in you paw. No wonder you were so mad. Ill take care of it, now this might hurt." Fluttershy told the Manticore in a motherly tone, as she removed the thorn from his paw

"RAWR!" The Manticore looked like he was going to attack her, then he started to lick her face.

"Aw, your just a big softy." Fluttershy told him as she started to pet his hair.

"Big softie? Fluttershy, how did you know that there was a thorn in his paw?" Naruto asked her

"I didn't. Sometimes we all need to be shown a little kindness." Fluttershy told him as he nodded

"That is true, there is more than meets the eye(Transformer reference)." Naruto told her as the discarded thorn transformed into a purple haze, then disappeared

*Nightmare Moon*  
"Hm, it looks like there is more to the Uzumaki then he lets on. He seems much stronger then any pony else." Nightmare Moon thought as she transformed into a purple cloud, then disappeared towards the castle

*Main 6 + Naruto*

"Wow, these trees look creepy." Naruto told them as the trees sent them a menacing 'glare'

"Your right, trees shouldn't look like this." Rarity told them as they looked at the trees

"Ha ha ha ha these trees arrest that scary. When I was younger my grandmother would tell me, ' Theres only one way to deal with your fears.' So~..."

(I kina like this song)

watch?v=xK-UWPb7MY4&feature=player_embedded

 **[Pinkie Pie]** When I was a little filly and the sun was going down... **Twilight Sparkle** : Tell me she's not... **[Pinkie Pie]** The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown... **Rarity** : She is. **[Pinkie Pie]** I'd hide under my pillow From what I thought I saw But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way To deal with fears at all **Rainbow Dash** : Then what is? **[Pinkie Pie]** She said, "Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall Learn to face your fears You'll see that they can't hurt you Just laugh to make them disappear." Ha! Ha! Ha! **Ponies** : [gasp] **[Pinkie Pie]** So, giggle at the ghostly Guffaw at the grossly Crack up at the creepy Whoop it up with the weepy Chortle at the kooky Snortle at the spooky And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... hahahaha... heh... Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuugh!

"Wow, Im surprised that worked." Naruto told her

"Yes, that song was quite catchy." Rarity told her as she laughed

"*Ooh hoo hoo.*"

"Huh, what was that" Twilight asked as they approached a giant sea serpent.

"Oh ho no, my beautiful moustache. What a world! I look simply horrendous!" The Sea dragon cried as Rarity looked saddened

 **"*Sweatdrop* He's crying over his moustache?!" Kokuo asked them**

"Well its a nice moustache."

"Oh my, your scales are simply beautiful." Rarity told him

"I know!"

"And Your well managed mane is simply stupendous."

"I know!"

"And you nails are are so well managed"

"It so true!"

"And its all ruined without your Fantastic moustache." Rarity told him

"I know.*sob sob* It so true, I look hideous!" The sea dragon roared as he began to cry again

"I cannot let such a crime to fabulosity(™) go uncorrected." Rarity told him as she grabbed one of the dragons scales

"Ow~, oh why did you do that!?" He asked her

"Because I cannot let your beautiful moustache stay like that any longer!" She told him as a distinct cutting noise was heard

"Rarity, did you...?" Naruto asked her as she picked up the discarded part of her tail, then attached it in place his moustache

"Oh my moustache is back, oh thank you thank you thank you!" He told her as he helped them across the river

"Rarity, you cut off your tail." Twilight stated

"Oh thats fine. Short tails are in anyway. It will grow back." Rarity told them

"So would the moustache." Rainbow Dash told Twilight

"But Rainbow Dash, it was a nice moustache." Naruto told her as they approached a bridge.

*End*


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

 **"Check out Bluebirds from Naruto watch?v=48hWGEbBVjw." -Dawson whitford 2016** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

YAY! Its my birthday!

*Story start*

"But Rainbow Dash, it was a nice moustache." Naruto told her as they approached a cloudy bridge.

"Oh it looks like the bridge is out." Rarity told them as Rainbow Dash just shrugged.

"Pla~leez, Im Rainbow Dash, the fastest flyer in Equestria! Ill have this done in no time flat." Rainbow Dash told them as she flew over to the opposite side of the bridge

 **"Naruto, have you noticed that mysterious cloud of purple smoke at every trial they dad to face." Gyūki asked him as he nodded**

"Yeah, that purple smoke seemed to be following us. The cliff, the Manticore, the dragon, this bridge." Naruto thought as saw a streak of purple smoke rising from the cloud.

*Rainbow Dash a few minutes ago*

"Now I just got to tie this off." Rainbow Dash muttered as she was interrupted.

"Well isn't it the fastest flyer in all Equestria." A voice called out

"Thats true!" Rainbow Dash smiled

"And the most talented." Another voice voice told her

"Yep."

"The best flyer in the of the land." a third voice stated

"All of that is true." Rainbow Dash told them  
"And only the very best can be the captain of us, the ShadowBolts. You can have wealth, fame, power, and all you have to do is join us." The three figures told her as she emerged from the cloud.

"Sure, just let me tie up this bridge and-" Rainbow Dash told them as she went to tie the bridge up.

"NO! It is either them or us." The 'leader' of the group told her

*Main five and Naruto*

"I wonder what is taking Rainbow Dash so long?" Twilight asked as they saw a figure emerging from the smoke.  
"Hey, I would never leave my friends hanging." Rainbow Dash told them as the smoke started to clear

"Woo hoo, Rainbow Dash. Your awesome!" Naruto told her as they started to approach the castle

"Hey it looks like the castle is right here. I think that the Elements are in there." Twilight told them as they approached the gate.  
"Its locked." Apple Jack told them as Naruto just shook his head.

"Ha with me, nothing is locked." Naruto told them as he round house kicked the door in.

"Naruto, this was a reinforced oak door. This door is several inches. It would take several tonnes of forces to shatter it like you did." Twilight told him as he shrugged

"I have trained myself to handle many difficult situations. Im not exactly how strong I really am." Naruto told them casually

 **"How strong are you Uzumaki?" Nightmare Moon asked herself as she disappeared in a cloud of smoke**

"Wow, one of these days, I got ta challenge ya to an arm wrestle." Apple Jack told him as she blushed

"Yeah, we will have to do that after this ordeal." Naruto told her as they started to walk towards the throne room.

 **"Ill have to separate him from the rest of them, he might pose a threat to my plans." Nightmare Moon muttered as the cloud of smoke started to incircle Naruto, and dragged him into another room**

 **"Ill have to take care of him over on the opposite side. While the majority of myself fights them to protect the Elements." Nightmare thought as she split herself into two separate parts, then went after Naruto and the Elements.**

"Where are you taking you me you bastard?!" Naruto yelled as he desperately fought against the cloud.

 **"Why do you continue to struggle? Why don't you join me? Together we could control the land. You could make everyone acknowledge your existence." Nightmare Moon asked him as a vague head formed from the inclosing cloud**

"How do you know all this!?" Naruto asked her as she continued to fight

 **"You fool, I am the master of dream, and nightmares. I knew your deepest desires, and fears. How do you think your precious friends are going to react when they find out that you lied to them? Hmm?" Nightmare Moon asked him as the smoke started to enter his body**

"No I trust them. I... Have ... Faith ... In ... Them." Naruto told her as he sent out a beam of light breaking through the roof

*Main 6*

"Hey where did Naruto go?" Fluttershy asked as they entered the throne room

"I don't know, but he can take care of himself." Rainbow Dash assured her as they saw five stones with stars on them

"Look, its the elements, but where is the last two?" Fluttershy asked her

"Well the book said that they would reveal themselves as a spark to activate them all." Twilight told them as she gathered all five of them together and tried to channel magic through them

 **"Ha ha ha, you cannot defeat me. Without the last two elements, nothing can stop me!" Midnight Moon told them as she used her magic to pick up and destroyed the elements.**

"NOO!" Twilight yelled as she fell to the ground.

"Don't worry Twilight, we will just have to find another way." Fluttershy told her as she smiled

"Wait a minute, the elements are more than just those stones." Twilight told Nightmare Moon as she stood up

 **"What do you mean? The element have been destroyed?" Nightmare Moon told her as she stood taller**

"Your wrong. Apple Jack, you assured me when I was in doubt. You are the element of Honesty!" Twilight told her as the pieces of the Element of Honesty circled around her

Fluttershy, you pacified the Manticore when we needed it. You are the Element of Kindness!" Fluttershy was encircled by the shards of the Element of Kindness

"Pinkie Pie, you showed us no to be afraid. You are the Element of Laughter!" The eccentric Earth pony was inclosed by the Element of Laughter parts

"Rarity, you sacrificed you own tail just to make the Sea dragon happy. You are the Element of Generosity!"

"Oh this is simply fabulous!" Rarity told her as the Elemental parts inclosed her

"Rainbow Dash, you didn't abandon us even though the temptation. You are the Element of Loyality." Celestia's student told the boisterous pegasus

 **"But you don't have the spark!" Ningtmare Moon yelled**

"The spark is in all our us, I am the element of Magic!" Twilight told her as the shards encircled her as a beam shot up from the opposite side of the castle. Purging Nightmare Moon from the castle

*End*


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

 **"Check out Bluebirds from Naruto watch?v=48hWGEbBVjw." -Dawson whitford 2016** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

Naruto X ?

*Story start*

"Ow, hey guys, what did I miss?" Naruto asked them as he entered the throne room.

"Naruto! What happened to you?" Twilight asked him

"Im not sure. One moment I was being dragged away my a cloud of smoke. Then I shot a bacon of light into the air." Naruto told them as a small spiral necklace formed on his neck.

"Did you remember saying something, that would be an indication?"

"No... The last thing I remember is saying that I have faith in you guys. Then there was a bright flash, and I headed over here." Naruto told her

"Hmm... You were always helpful, humble, and caring. Maybe your Element is Hope?" Pinkie Pie offered

"That seems likely. When I was younger, Hope was the thing that drove me to succeed." Naruto told them as the Elements shards formed into their respective Cutie Marks

Pinkies was a necklace of a blue balloons. Fluttershy's was a pink butterfly. Apple Jack's was an orange apple. Rarity's was a purple diamond. Rainbow Dashes was of a red lightning bolt, and Twilights was a tiara with a six point star on it.

"Hey Naruto, what is your cutie mark?" Pinkie Pie asked him as he looked confused

"Whats a cutie mark?" Naruto asked them

"Darling, how do you not know what a cutie mark?" Rarity asked him

"Well thats because, *sigh* I'm not from this world." Naruto shocked them

"*Gasp* Does that mean your an alien?! Do you have antennas, and a flying saucer?" Pinkie asked him

"Pinkie, I don't think that he is an alien." Rainbow Dash told her

"Actually, I kind of am. Where I come from ponies weren't ponies, they were people. Unicorns have magic, while they had a power known as chakra. Unlike your world that has been peaceful for thousands of year, my former world just got the first stable and possibly long standing peace. Ever.

My worlds history is a painful one. There roamed nine powerful chakra beasts who could change the landscape on a whim. People realized that that they could harness these beast and created Jinchūriki's.

The term means 'The power of the Human sacrifice.' Jinchuriki's were used as tools, to be used and exploited during a war. I was the container for the strongest. The Nine Tailed Demon Fox." Naruto told them

"*Gasp*!" was all the Main 6 could do.

"Sadly when I was born the Nine Tails attacked my village. Killing thousands, as well as my parents. My village was one of five ninja villages." Naruto told them.  
"You grew up alone." Fluttershy stated

"Yeah, when I was 17 a madman tried to use these beast to trap everyone. I managed to defeat him and sealed the beasts into me. In a attempt to prevent that from happening again, I sealed myself away. I made a mistake and I ended up here." Naruto told them

"So when you said 'Or something' ..." Rarity asked him

"I ment I was a ninja." Naruto told them

"That is awesome!" Pinkie Pie cheered as they all looked at her

"Well you can count on Pinkie to look at the positive." Naruto smiled as they heard a groning from the throne area.  
"Who is that?" Fluttershy asked as Naruto ran over to her.

"Excuse me, are you ok?" Naruto asked the dark haired lady

"Thou believe so, where are thy?" She asked him

"You are currently in the old castle. Who you you?" Naruto asked her as he helped her to her feet

"Thy thankith thou. Thy name is Princess Luna." Luna told them as the sun started to shine.

"Looks like my student has succeeded. How have you been Luna?" Celestia asked her sister as she defended from the sky

"SISTER!" Luna yelled as she launched herself into her sisters arms.

"You knew was going to happen?!" Twilight asked her teacher as they started to head back to the town

"I knew this was going to happen for a millennia." Celestia told her student.

*Ponyville*

"So Twilight, now that this problem has been dealt with. Now you can return to your studies back in Cantorlot." Celestia told her student

"Well Princess Celestia, I have made friends in Ponyville." Twilight told her teacher, who just smiled

"Spike, take a note." The princess told the draconic child

"I Princess Celestia, hereby decree that Twilight Sparkle will stay in Ponyville to further study her knowledge of friendship. She will stay in the Golden Oaks Library for the duration. She will have to write her findings to me." Celestia announced as he wrote it down

"Now me and my sister return to the castle." Celestia announced as the two started to fly away, accompanied by the guards.

"Congratulations Twilight. It looks like your going to be staying in Ponyville for a while longer." Naruto told her as he followed

"It sucked that I can't communicate with my old friends though." Naruto muttered

"Hey, um Naruto. When I found you, you were surrounded by these glowing rocks. I don't know, but do you think these will help?" Fluttershy told him as she handed him several glowing rocks.

 **"Naruto, those are rocks from the Elemental Nation. Try channeling chakra into them." Aya offered as he agreed**

"Guys, can you stand back. I want to try something." Naruto asked them

"Sure." AJ told him as they all stepped back

"Im not sure what will happen." Naruto muttered as chakra coursed through the rocks and they started to levitate.  
"What is happening?" Twilight asked as the rocks started to spin violently and a portal opened up

"Im not sure, but stand back." Naruto told them as the rocks glowed bright red

"Hey something is coming through." Rainbow Dash yelled as a blueish purple figure fell from the portal.

'Blueish-purple hair. Pale white eyes.'

"Hinata?!"

*End*

Dun Dun Dun, I am evil. So who should Naruto be paired with. Harem/Marem, of single paring?


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

 **"Check out Bluebirds from Naruto watch?v=48hWGEbBVjw." -Dawson whitford 2016** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

Naruto X ?

Harem/Marem w/ Hintata: zachary12

Harem/Marem: MD CD, Ragnrock kyuubi, (Guest)Mike Russel,(Guest) Reader1010

Harem/Marem no Hinata: God of Wind 200

No Harem:Guest,

Harem/arem possibly no Hinata: Hanmac

HAREM/MAREM FTW. Now Hinata?

*Story start*

"Hinata?!" Naruto asked as she looked at the stallion

"Naruto-kun? Your alive!" Hinata yelled as as he hugged the pegasus

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Naruto asked her

"Well after you disappeared everyone believed that you died." Hinata told him

"Oh, but as you can clearly see, I am alive." Naruto told her as his horse tail wagged

"But... why is everyone a horse?" Hinata asked him as she say he had a tail and ears.

"This is a world where the majority of the people are equine." Naruto told her as his ears wiggled.

"Ano... how do I get back?" Hinata asked him

"I think that you could just return through that portal behind you. Ill open the portal every week, incase anyone wants to come through. I will also have a way to access mi incase of emergency." Naruto told her as she stepped back through the portal. (So any females from Naruto can enter *wink Wink*)

"Hey Naruto, where are you going to stay? You don't really have a house." Fluttershy asked him

"Its fine, I'm just going to build a house in the forest. I have a way to make sure that it is stable(Ba dun tzz)." Naruto told them as he began to walk into the forest.

*Naruto*

"This looks like this might be a good place to build." Naruto muttered as he channeled chakra into the ground, and caused caused a tree to sprout

 **" Naruto, that doesn't look to big." Aya told him**

"Don't worry the roots are fairly extensive. It stretched far under ground." Naruto told them as a door appeared from the tree.

 **"Wow, that is cool. Does it have an interior?" Saiken asked him**

"Yeah, I infused some lightning and steel chakra into the tree so it can run off the grid." Naruto proudly exclaimed as he opened the door to reveal wooden chairs and oak tables.

*Next day*  
"Hey Twilight, hows it doing?" Naruto asked her as he walked up to her and Spike at the restaurant

"I CANT DECIDE!"

"Uh Spike, can I have some help here?" Naruto asked the Draconic ten year old.

"Twilight got two tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala. Right now she is trying to decide on who she should give the extra to. So far Rarity, Apple Jack, and Rainbow Dash has 'asked' to go." Spike informed him

"Hey Twilight, whats the Grand Galloping Galla?" Naruto asked her

"It is a party where high class points from all over Equestria comes to it. So everyone wants to go to it. It is one of the most exclusive parties in the country." Twilight told him as he sat down and ate her Hay fries.

"Twilight, calm down. Hey when did it start to rain?" Naruto asked her

It not-huh?" Twilight asked as as it was raining everywhere around them.

"Oh hey Twilight, just doing a routine down pour." Rainbow Dash told her

"Rainbow Dash, close that cloud." Twilight told her as she got soaked.

"Oh darling, you can't stay in that soaked clothes. Here come to my shop, I can't let you stay in those dripping clothes." Rarity told her as she held up an umbrella.

"Come on Spike, lets make sure she doesn't try anything." Naruto told him as he made an umbrella then followed the eccentric seamstress.

*Carousel Boutique*

"Now doesn't that look simply marvellous?" Rarity asked Twilight

"Actually it does thanks." Twilight told her

"*Gasp* Oh my is that the same dress that I have on display." Rarity 'asked'

"Rarity, I think that you would have gone better if you didn't add that last part." Naruto told her as he dyed Spike and himself with a small jutsu.

"Rarity, you know that I'm not going to take bribes." Twilight told her

"Oh no darling, I was thinking that. I was simply trying something that looked good on you." Rarity denied

"So much sedulity." Naruto muttered as a gust of wind picked up Twilight tickets

"Oh no, the ticket!" Twilight yelled as the two golden tickets landed on Pinkie Pie's face.

"AH BATS ON MY FACE! Oh wait...*GASP* THESE ARE PERFECT!" Pinkie yelled as she started to dance arround

"Wait Pinkie. are Twilights. 2. She hasn't chose who she was going to take." Naruto told her as he handed Twilight her tickets.

"Yeah, if she's taking anyone, she's taking me!" Rainbow Dash told them as she dropped down

"Hey have you been following me?" Twilight asked

"Yeah, to prevent you from giving the ticket to some goodie two hooves!" Rainbow Dash told her as Apple Jack showed up

"Oh really? How do ah know that you aren't trying to get 'em for yourself?" AJ asked her

"Come on Twilight, lets head to my house. They don't know where it is." Naruto whispered to her as the three headed to the Everfree forest

"Spike, get on my back." Naruto told him, as he created a clone to carry Twilight.

"Lets go!" Naruto told her as they flew through the forest

"Oh no the ticket!" Twilight yelled as they slipped out of her hand

"Don't worry, I got it!" Naruto told her as the two clones flew into the forest

"Where is it?" Spike asked

"Oh Angel, these are perfect." Fluttershy told him as she picked up the tickets from him

"Hey Fluttershy!" Naruto told her as he dropped down and dispersed his clone.

"Oh, um hello. Um Naruto, Twilight, Spike, what brings you here?" Fluttershy asked them

"Well those ticket belong to her, and she is having trouble picking someone to give the other ticket to." Naruto told her

"Oh, if it no trouble..." Fluttershy trailed off

"Don't tell me you want to go?" Twilight asked her

"Well I really want to to see all the fauna. It is said that there are rare animals from all over Equestria." Fluttershy told them

"Wow, that sounds... really nice." Naruto told her

"That just makes the decision so much harder." Twilight sighed.

*End*


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

 **"Check out Bluebirds from Naruto watch?v=48hWGEbBVjw." -Dawson whitford 2016** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

Naruto X ?

A/N: I wont be able to update daily, I will try to though

*Story start*

"So who are you going to take?" Naruto asked her as they headed to her house

" I don't know. Each of them has a valid reason. Publicity for their businesses. Making their dream come true. Seeing some exquisite animals. Then there was Pinkies, what was her reason again?" Twilight asked the Uzumaki

"She wanted to go to it because it was a a fancy party." Naruto told her as he pulled out a note pad

"I just want to head to Golden Oaks and sleep." Twilight told him as she opened the door

"Fluttershy, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked her as several animals were cleaning up the shelfs

"Oh were just doing some spring cleaning." Fluttershy told them as the animals continued to clean the shelves

"Uh Fluttershy... it summer." Naruto told her with a deadpan expression

"Its never to soon." Fluttershy told them

"Fluttershy, you aren't doing this for the tickets?" Twilight asked her

"We aren't, are we Angel?" She asked the rabbit as he nodded

"Oh then yes I am." Fluttershy informed them

"Fluttershy, you are to honest." Naruto told her as Twilight ran

"Oh no I hope I didn't scare her off." Fluttershy asked as Naruto carried Spike after Twilight

"Twilight, my insanity senses are tingling." Naruto warned her as Pinkie Pie appeared

"Haya Twilight!" Pinkie Pie yelled

"Twilight, RUN!" Naruto warned her as Pinkie Pie started to sing

 **[Pinkie Pie]** Twilight is my bestest friend Whoopie, whoopie! **Twilight Sparkle** : Pinkie... **[Pinkie Pie]** She's the cutest, smartest, all around best pony, pony! **Twilight Sparkle** : Pinkie. **[Pinkie Pie]** I bet if I throw a super-duper fun party, party! **Twilight Sparkle** : Pinkie! **[Pinkie Pie]** She'll give her extra ticket to the Gala to me! **Twilight Sparkle:** _PIIINKIIIE!_

"What was that?" A random pony asked her

"Didn't you hear, Twilight has an extra ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala." Pinkie told them as Naruto grabbed Twilight and Spike and flew off.

"Twilight, Lets hide out at my house. No one knows where it is." Naruto told her as he teleported to his house

*Naruto's tree*

"Whoa, that was disorientating." Spike told him as he vomited fire

"How did you do that?" Twilight asked him

"It is a weak teleportation technique. I have a stronger one, but it needs more work." Naruto told the dizzy unicorn.

"Ok. This is getting annoying. Everyone is now everyone is after me." Twilight told him as he nodded

"Lets head back to the library. I think the others are there, and they must have cooled off by now." Naruto told her as he grabbed the two and teleported them to the library

"Golden Oaks Library*

"*Hurg*, Naruto~, that was nauseating. " Spike told him as he fell to the ground.

"Naruto, warn we next time." Twilight told him as she stumbled around a bit.

"Twilight." Rainbow Dash asked her

"No I haven't decided who I was going to take." Twilight yelled at them

"No, we all decided that we could let you choose. If you choose to take only one of us, we wont be mad." Rarity told her

"No, I decided that if we all can't go, then neither will I." Twilight told them

"WHAT?!" was the consensus.

"Spike, take a note. 'I Twilight Sparkle here by return these tickets. I cannot chose between my friends, so I will give these tickets back." Twilight told him as he set fire to the scroll and tickets. Sending them to the sun princess.

"Twilight, you know that you didn't have to do that." Apple Jack told her

"No, I would rather spend tome with my friends. Then go to some snooty party." Twilight told them as they all hugged

"*Gag*" Spike looked like he was about to vomit.

"Spike, come on." Twilight tole him as he spewed up a scroll

"*Ahem* 'Twilight, why didn't you just say so?'" Spike told them as he burped up six golden tickets.

"YEAH, now we can all go." Rainbow dash cheered as she flew out of the door.  
"Hey... I want to go..." Spike muttered as he burped up two more tickets.

"Hey Spike?" Naruto asked the Dragonish boy as a tux formed around the two

"Yeas Naruto?" Spike asked him slightly questioning where the suitcase from

"Shall we?" Naruto asked him

"We shall."  
*Play 'Its not unusual'*

"Naruto, where is the music coming from?" Spike asked him as they danced out of the library

"I learned that when something weird happens its better not to question it." Naruto told him

*?*

 **"Hmm,** looks **like** some **of** my **power** can **get** out **"** A mysterious figure muttered as they floated around in the void.

*Naruto*

"Why do I feel like there is going to be a lot of crazy things that are about to happen. As well as a lot of more musical numbers?" Naruto asked himself as him and spike danced allele bit more.

 **"Probably past experience. Your life is just a danger magnet. Anything you do, it draws out the most random things." Kurama told him as she stretched in his mindscape**

"*Sigh* I know. That is just my life." Naruto told them as he made the tuxedo disappear and he headed back to his house to eat some food.

*Princess castle*  
"Oh my, he is quite a different one sister." Celestia asked her sister

"Yes, tis quite a different one. Thou hope to see more of thine man soon." Luna agreed with her sister.

'Thou wonders if thine would become one of thou guards?' Luna thought as she thought about the firey orange maned pegasus true power.

'How strong is he really?' Celestia thought along similar lines as her sister about Naruto.

*End*


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

 **"Check out Bluebirds from Naruto watch?v=48hWGEbBVjw." -Dawson whitford 2016** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

Naruto X ?

A/N: I wont be able to update daily, I will try to though

*Story start*

"Hey AppleJack, do you need some help with these apples?" Naruto asked her as he prepared to knock some apples down

"Nah, ah can do this myself." Apple Jack told him as he headed into town

"I wonder what that was about?" Naruto asked as the ground started to rumble

"H~E~Y N~A~R~U~T~O, T~H~I~S M~A~K~E~S M~Y V~O~I~C~E S~O~U~N~D F~U~N~N~Y!" Pinkie told him as the earth rumbled underneath him

"Did I drink bad milk again?" Naruto asked as he turned green thinking about his first kiss.

"STAMPEEDE!" Rarity yelled as a heard of cattle charged at Ponyville

"Ah got this, Winona!" AppleJack yelled as her dog helped to pull the herd away from the city

"Ya hoo. Applejack did it!" Pinkie pie cheered as she pulled out her party cannon mark 45(Pinkies Cannon is the Karl Gerat)

"Pinkie Pie no! People aren't ready for that level of partying!" Naruto warned her as she put her cannon away

"Ok, but one day the world will be ready for my Ultimate Party." Pinkie told him as Apple Jack approached them

"Hey AJ, what was that about?" Naruto asked her

"OH, one of them said something about snakes and they all panicked." Apple Jack told them as she headed back to her farm

"Oh lets throw Apple Jack a party!"Pinkie yelled as they all cheered

"Leys do that!" Rarity agreed as she started to decorate the town center

*Several days later*  
"Ok, where is Apple Jack?" Mayor Mare asked as Naruto shrugged

"I don't know. The last I saw her was just after the stampede." Naruto told her

"Don't worry Apple Jack is never late." Pinkie Pie told them as she bounced pass.

"Ok, she will be here." Pinkie told them as they started the party

"Ok. Today we are here to thank Apple Jackfor saving Ponyville from the stampede." mayor mare announced as Twilight approached the stand with a stack of cards several inches thick.

"Now-" Twilight was cut off by Rainbow Dash pushed her out of the way

"Apple Jack was so awesome. Im going to have her help me with my new technique." Rainbow Dash told the crowd as Twilight moved her out of the way

"Now as I was saying-" Twilight was interrupted as Pinkie pushed her aside

"Apple Jack is the best cook, so Im going to have her help me bake goods at the SugarCube Corner." Pinkie told them as she bounced off.

"O~k, now-" Twilight as interrupted as fluttershy poked her head up

"Um excuse me, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked her as Twilight threw her card into the air to let the pegasus told

"Hello, um Apple Jack said that she will help me with all the new baby bunnies. Because so many new babies were born we have to gather up all the new babies, and count up the new babies." Fluttershy told them as Mayor Mare walked up to the stand

"I hereby award Apple Jack with the most reliable pony in ponyville!" MayorMare announced as she pulled out a trophy

"YEAH WOO HOO APPLE JACK!" Spike cheered until he realized that no one else was cheering

"Hey wheres AppleJack?" Base Ward(OC) asked as they looked around for the earth Pony

"Ah'm here. Ah'm here." Apple Jack told them as she grabbed her award and had a bucket of apples on each of her shoulders

"She looks tired." Naruto told them as they nodded.

"Eh yup. She decided to harvest all of the apples herself." Big McIntosh told them as he had bandages around his waist

"Wow Big MacIntosh, look pretty banged up." Naruto told him

Eh Yup, I got banged up. So Apple Jack thought that she could complete the entire harvest all by herself." Bic Mac told them as he clutched his side a bit

"That girls pride will come back get her." Naruto told him as Big Mac nodded

*Rainbow Dash*  
"So Apple Jack, you jump down on the X while I stand on the opposite side. Is everything goes correct this will launch me into the air faster then ever." Rainbow Dash told Apple Jack who was swaying a bit

"Ok." Apple Jack told her as she climbed the catapult device.

'Whoa.' Apple Jack thought as she jumped down and missed her target

*Several failed attempts later*  
"Hey Apple Jack, are you sure you are ok?" Rainbow Dash asked her as she slipped on the board

"Don't worry ah got it." Apple Jack told her as she jumped on the opposite side

"Apple Jack WAIT~!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she shot off at about mach 1

"Your welcome!" Apple Jack waved as she headed over to Sugar Cube Corner.

*Naruto*  
"WAIT~!" Naruto looked up and saw a rainbow blur shooting across the sky

"Oi Rainbow Dash, what up?" Naruto asked her as he flew next to her

"HELP~!" Rainbow Dash asked as she crashed into Golden Oaks

"Oh my goodness Rainbow Dash, do you need help?" Twilight asked the upside down pegasus

"Im not the one who needs help." Rainbow Dash told her as she pried herself from the tree

"Apple Jack?" Twilight asked

"Apple Jack." Rainbow Dash stated

"Im going to go talk to her and see if I can persuade her." Naruto told them as a orange aura enveloped and and he shot off to SugarCube Corner.

*SugarCube Corner*

"Ok, AppleJack could you hand me some Chocolate Chips

*AppleJack POV*  
Could~ you~ hand~ me~ some~ chocolate~ chips~?" Pinke asked her

"Oh right. Chips, Soda, flowers, eggs, cooking soil." Applejack grabbed all of those and mixed it into a bowl.

*Several minutes*

"Hey everyone, the muffins are done!" Pinkie yelled as every pony grabbed some

"Yeah muffins!" 'Derpy' cheered as all of them took a huge bite out of them

*Emergeny medical ward*  
"Oh my goodness what happened Twilight asked as nurse Redheart as she ushered her to the emergency room filled with various sick ponies.  
"MUFFINS, WHY DO YOU BETRAY ME?! Derpy cried as she vomited violently into a bucket

"What happened Pinkie?" Twilight asked her as she vomited into a bucket

"There was a baking incident." Naruto told her as he took a bite out of a muffin with Spike eating a worm filled one on Narutos shoulder

"What happened. I thought that they were baking goods?" Twilight asked

"Not baked goods *Barf* _baked bad_ s." Pinkie stated as he vomited into a bucket

"How are you two not effected by it?" Twilight asked them

"For Spike, I think that it is because he his a dragon. I have an steel stomach." Naruto told her as he finished off the muffin.

*End*


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

 **"Check out Bluebirds from Naruto watch?v=48hWGEbBVjw." -Dawson whitford 2016** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

Naruto X ?

A/N: I wont be able to update daily, I will try to though

*Story start*

"Hey Naruto, why is your stomach so strong?" Spike asked him as they ate the wormy muffins

"When I was younger I ate a dense noodle based diet. If you handle drinking very spoiled milk and stamina pills that taste like droppings, you can handle anything." Naruto told him as 'fondly' remembered those painful experiences.

"Wow. I wonder how bad those things were?" Twilight asked as they headed to Fluttershy's house

"I wonder hows the bunny counting is going?" Twilight asked as a small earthquake started?!"

"Whats happening?!" Spike asked as they saw a fluffle(the name for a group of Rabbits) of rabbits charging Ponyville.

"Oh bunnies, I'm please. Um, can you stop?" Fluttershy asked the bunnies who were chewing on various flowers.

"I got this Fluttershy." Naruto told her as a carrot path to bait them into a wooden corral.

"Fluttershy, what happened?" Twilight asked

"Well me and AppleJack were counting up all the bunnies, but she and Winona herded them together like cattle. Because they are bunnies, they panicked and ran. Thanks for helping he round them up." Fluttershy told them

"No problem. Also there are about ... 153 bunnies there." Naruto told her as he handed out carrots to the bunnies.

"How did you know?" Fluttershy asked as she counted the bunnies.

"I have a connection with nature. So I can tell where certain people or animals are." Naruto told her

"That is an amazing ability." Twilight told him

"Yeah it is." 'But I still can't find who that large source is coming from.' Naruto told her as she nodded

"I think that Apple Jack needs some help." Twilight told them as they nodded  
"Yeah, Im going to head over there now. I think that she might collapse soon." Naruto told them as he flew to Sweet Apple Acres

*AppleJack*  
"Ah just got a few more trees left." Apple Jack muttered as she kicked the tree.

"AppleJack, I think that you need some help." Naruto told her

"Ah don't need help. Look ah harvested all of these apples by myself." AppleJack told them as she set down her apple pail

"Apple Jack, did you look to the right?" Naruto asked her as he pointed to an entire field of unharvested apple trees

"Ah... but... what... oh." Apple Jack asked as she passed out.

*several hours later*

"What happened?" Apple Jack asked

"You passed out when I showed you that entire part of unharvested apple fields." Naruto told her

"Now will you let us help you?" Twilight asked her

"Yes." Apple Jack told her

"We wont take no for an- Wait did you say yes?" Twilight asked her

"Please help me." Apple Jack asked

"Well lets go!" Naruto told her as he created several clones to gather the elemental barers and harvest some trees

"Thanks, I kinda let my pride get the best of me." Apple Jack told them

"A Little? You tried to harvest an entire orchid of apples entirely by yourself."Naruto told her as Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Rarity appeared

"Yeah, I went overboard on that." Apple Jack told them as she bucked the tree

"Yeah you did." Naruto told her as he harvested a nearby tree

Yeah, sorry." Apple Jack told them as she grabbed some apple cider

"Hey its ok. Just make sure you don't bite off anymore then you chew." Naruto told her as he drank some cider.  
"Ok Ah'll remember that." Apple Jack told him as she handed out some cider to each of them.

"Thanks." Rainbow Dash told her as she created a small tornado to suck up the apples.

" Lets get this done. I have some ideas planned to do after we are done." Naruto told them as he sent a massive pulse through the trees

"Hey Naruto, you never told me how you do that." Apple Jack asked him

"Well I focus the natural energy flowing through the tree. By utilizing my connection to nature I can sever the stems of the apples without negatively affecting the trees." Naruto explained to her as he sent out a wave of energy.

"Naruto, you'll have to teach me how to do that." Apple Jack asked him

"I will will, it takes some time though." Naruto told them as he started to glowing orange aura enveloped his body

"Im going to go grab some snacks. Be right back!" Naruto told them as he shot off into the air.  
"Alrighty then, be right back." Apple Jack told him

*Naruto*

"I wonder if only horses, unicorns and pegasi live here?" Naruto thought

 **"Well, there are equines so theres a chance of camels, zebras, donkeys. There is a chance that there might be other species here too." Kukuo told him**

"I might have to ask Princess Luna about that tonight." Naruto told them as he grabbed cup of 'Ichiraku express meatless Ramen cups' and headed back.

*Midnight Dreamscape*

"Hey Princess Luna, can I ask you a question?" Naruto asked the moon princess while they sat in the forest of the Hidden Leaf

"Yes, what does thine wish to ask thou?" Luna asked him

"Well I haven't been in Equestria for that long so could you tell me some details about here?" Naruto asked her as bowed

"Tis acceptable. There are the three main horses. Earth ponies, unicorns, and you, pegasi. Then there is the mules or donkeys. Then theres demons, changelings. Then theres dragonequus, manticores, Jackalopes, griffins, and hydras.

Theres also fruit bats, windigos, Ursas, and timberwolves. Thou left out several other species, but thine can see the rest of them in the library." Luna told him

"Thank you Princess Luna, I thank you for this." Naruto told her as he hugged her

"Tis not a problem." Luna told him as she left to make sure that other ponies are having good dreams

"Ah Princess Luna is as beautiful as this night." Naruto muttered as he didn't know that Princess Luna hadn't left yet, and was blushing brightly.

*End*


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

 **"Check out Bluebirds from Naruto watch?v=48hWGEbBVjw." -Dawson whitford 2016** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

Naruto X ?

A/N: I wont be able to update daily, I will try to though

*Story start*

"Hey Pinkie, Twilight, whats up?" Naruto asked them as he walked into the park

"Pinkie is just telling me about some of Rainbow Dashes aerial formations." Twilight told him as she read her book

"Yeah, Rainbow Dash as all like 'Whoosh' and 'zoom' and was doing all these all loop do loops." Pinkie told him as she attempted to show him what Rainbow was doing.

"Hey, is that Rainbow Dash?" Naruto told her as she looked up and saw Rainbow Dash flying overhead

"Hey Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie yelled to her

"Not now." Rainbow Dash told her

"But Rainbow Dash-" Pinkie told her

"Pinkie I said-" Rainbow Dash told her as she slammed into a tree

"I think she was trying to tell you that there was a tree blocking your path." Naruto told her as he flew up to where the tree she was lodged into.

"No... really." Rainbow Dash told them as she removed herself from the tree

"Is that all you wanted to ask me?" Rainbow asked her

"No~, I also wanted to ask you if you wanted to ask you if you wanted to help me prank spike?" Pinkie Pie asked her friend

"Sure. Im not doing anything." Rainbow Dash told her

"Can I watch you two. Prankie Pie, and prank-bow Dash?" Naruto asked them as Twilight Face hooved.

"Wow." Twilight told them as she headed back to the Library.

"Where is spike anyway?" Rainbow Dash asked

"I think he is at SugarCube Corner." Naruto told them as they headed over to prank Spike

*Sugar Cube Corner*

"Hey Spike, hows it going?" Naruto asked him as the draconic boy who was eating a cupcake

"Im doing good. I was just taking a little -*Crack*." Spike was telling Naruto as a loud boom was heard

"What *Hic* was *Hic* that?" Spike asked as he started to hiccup and spew some fire.

"Sorry Spike, you just got pranked." Rainbow Dash told him as they were laughing

"Ha ha ha *hic* thats funny.*hic* You got me ha *hic*." Spike told them as he accidentally spewed fire on Narutos scroll and sent it to the castle.

"Oh no, Spike, where does your fire take the scrolls?" Naruto asked him as the cloud of magical smoke rose up.

"The fire takes them*hic* straight to the *hic* castle." Spike told him as he started to panic

"Hey Naruto, you ok? What was in that letter anyway?" Pinkie asked him

"well, and don't judge me. My former teacher sent me the entire collection of my Godfathers/teachers work." Naruto told them

"Whats so bad about that?" Pinkie Pie asked

"Well both of my teachers were massive perverts. While my GodFather was a writer of a massive pornographic materials. He called it Icha Icha paradise." naruto told them as he prepared for the princesses response

*Cantorlot castle*  
"Oh Luna looks like we have a message." Celestia told her sister as they grabbed the scroll.

"Oh whom is it from?" Luna asked as they unfurled the scroll

"Who do we get the message?" Celestia asked her sister

"Hmm, tis from Naruto, so try focus magic on the mark in the centre." Luna told her sister as she focused magic there and a collection of books popped out.  
What is this?" Celestia asked

" 'Make out tactics' what is that?" Luna asked

"I do not know? Maybe we should read it?" Celestia asked her sister

"Well, it was sent to us. So maybe we should?" Luna reasoned as they opened up the book and started to read it

"Uh sister, is this...?" Luna asked her sister as a blush crept across her face

"Yes, this is." Celestia told her as a massive blush appeared on her face.

*Naruto*  
"Oh no, I feel that this isn't going to end well." Naruto muttered as they looked at him

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Rainbow Dash told him

"Oh really? The books are completely smut. It has no real story, or plot. It is mainly just a book telling a story about a man and his sexual tales. *Sigh* Sometimes I regret going on that trip with him." Naruto told them as he laid on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Pinkie Pie asked him

"Well this is the easiest way to talk to Princess Luna. Wake me if you need me for anything." Naruto told them as he went to sleep.

*DreamScape*

"Now I just have to wait for Princess Luna to get here to talk to me." Naruto muttered as he started to wait

"Naruto?" A female voice called out from behind

"Oh Princess Luna, this is something I wanted to ask you." Naruto told her as he turned around to see she wearing a dark dress

"What do you want to ask me?" Luna asked him as she was sitting on blanket.

"Whats happening?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his eyes

"What do ya mean sugar cube?" Apple Jack asked who was in the place of Luna.

"Im confused." Naruto stated as he blinked again as Fluttershy was now laying there

"Are you sure you don't have a fever?" Fluttershy asked

"huh?" Naruto asked as Fluttershy changed to Rarity

"Darling, do you thing you ate something bad." Rarity asked him

"Wha?" Naruto was confused as Twilight took her place

"Maybe there is an answer in this book?" Twilight asked as she pulled out a book and began to read it

"But-" Naruto asked as Rainbow dash replaced Twilight and stared at him

"Are you sure you aren't still dizzy from the last time we raced."Rainbow Dash asked him as the entire world dissolved

"Naruto?" Luna asked him

"Yes?" Naruto asked her

"Why did thou send us those books?" Luna asked him

"Sorry, my former teacher sent me those books. Spike accidentally hiccuped and sent those books." Naruto apologized

"So that was happened, I thought you were trying to sent a message." Luna informed him

"Thank you, but did you see anything that just happened?" Naruto asked her

"..." Luna told him as the Dreamscape dissolved

*End*


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

 **"Check out Bluebirds from Naruto watch?v=48hWGEbBVjw." -Dawson whitford 2016** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

Naruto X ?

A/N: I wont be able to update daily, I will try to though

*Story start*

"*grunt* I wonder what I missed?" Naruto asked himself as he saw a growing shadow appear overhead

"What the-?" Naruto asked as Pinkie Pie crashed into him.

"Hey Naruto." Pinkie told him as she was sitting on his chest

"Hey Pinkie, why were you falling from the sky?" Naruto asked her as she got off his chest

"Well Rainbow Dashes friends came by and she was a super big meanie." Pinkie told him

"Ok... explain to me exactly what happened and why you were falling from the sky." Naruto asked her

"Ok so Gilda the griffin is a friend from the flight school they went to, and every time I tried to follow them Gilda would would know me away. Then when they flew I used a make-shift flying machine, but Gilda knocked me down. Thats why I fell from the sky." Pinkie Pie told him

"Hmm... how long was I out for?" Naruto asked her

"You were out for about a day." Pinkie told him

"Well what did you guys do while I was out?" Naruto asked her

"Well... We used sneezing powder on Rarity. Used water colours on Apple Jacks apples. Replaced Twilights pen with disappearing ink, and Dashie nearly pranking Fluttershy. Fluttershy is too sensitive for even the most weakest prank. Then earlier today Gilda showed up." Pinkie told him

"Oh she can't be that-" Naruto tried to reason with the pink haired pony

"CANT YOU SEE THAT IM WALKING HERE?!" A griffin yelled at Fluttershy who was helping a family of ducks crossing

"Oh Im sorry but I was just helping these little ducklings to cross." Fluttershy apologized

"GET OUT OF MY WAY! NOW!" Gilda yelled as Fluttershy ran away.

"Ill get her back for that, 'Pinkie Pie style'." Pinkie told Naruto

"Ok, and know that if anyone else was to make Fluttershy cry, I would beat them up." Naruto told her as he went to go have something to drink

*Golden Oaks*  
"Hey Twilight, I heard Naruto sent the royal princesses a book series from his former teacher." Spike told her as he handed her s book with a big #1 on the side

"I wonder what this book is about?" Twilight thought as she started to read the book

*Naruto*

"Thank goodness that there is a café here." Naruto muttered as he ordered a drink.

"I wonder what spike did with that extra I got sent?" Naruto asked himself as he took a drink of Sweet Apple cider

"Hey Naruto." a voice called out from behind

"Hi Apple Bloom, how is it going?" Naruto asked the young apple farmer

"Good, also Pinkie wanted me ta tell everyone that she is havin' a party for the griffin." Apple Bloom told him

"Well Pinkie usually has a plan so ok. Thanks Apple Bloom, do you want to hang out at my house in a few days?" Naruto asked her

"Nah I can't. Me, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo are going ta go try and get our cutie marks." Apple Bloom told him

"Ok, make sure you have fun." Naruto told her as he finished his drink and headed to where he thought Pinkie was.  
*Pinkies Party*  
"Hey Pinkie, this is a nice party." Naruto told her as he ate a 'Pinkie Pie Super Spicy Cupcake.'

"Yeah I told Rainbow Dash to bring Gilda here." Pinkie told him as she readied the confetti cannon

"Hey Pinkie." Rainbow Dash told her as Pinkie fired the cannon

"Congratulation on coming to PonyVille Gilda." Pinkie told her as she shot the cannon at her.  
"What?" Gilda asked the pink pony

"It nice to know you." Pinkie told her as she shook hands that had a joy buzzer

"Ha ha ha. Very funny." Gilda told her with gritted teeth.

"I know what you are doing." Gilda warned her

"I have no idea what your talking about." Pinky told her as she grabbed a glass.

"Here have a drink." Pinky told her as she handed her a dribble glass.

"Thanks." Gilda told her as she took a drink from the cup and it spilt on her.

"Oh no, you spilt on yourself." Pinky told her as she handed her a cloth.

"ARG, THAT'S IT!" Gilda yelled as fire shot out of her mouth

"Oh S'MORES!" Naruto yelled as he pulled out some marshmallows on a stick and tried to make some s'mores.

"What are you doing?" Gilda asked him

"Im making marshmallows then s'mores." Naruto told the griffin as he handed Pinkie a s'more.

"Thats it. All of you ponies are dorks. And you ...Pinkie pie. You are the Queen Lame-O. Your jokes are the worst I have ever seen." Gilda told her

"Oh really? I thought that they were pretty good." Naruto told her

"I don't care what you think pretty boy." Gilda told the blonde red stallion.

"Really? Because I thought that my jokes I made here, weren't that bad." Rainbow Dash told her

"You can't be serious?! Those jokes were total amateur levels." Gilda asked her

"Yeah those were Rainbow Dashes jokes. And they were meant in god fun." Pinkie told her

"*Pfft*, I don't need any of you weak ponies. " Gilda told them as she flew out of the door.

"I'll go talk to her. I know why she is acting like that." Naruto told them as flew after her

*Naruto*  
"Hey Gilda, I want to talk to you." Naruto asked her as he flew next to the griffin

"What do you know, you pompous pony?" Gilda 'asked' him as she sped up.

"I know why you are acting like this. Your setting up a wall around yourself by purposely distancing yourself from people to prevent people from hurting you." Naruto told her as she sped up.

"Ha nice guess." Gilda informed him as she tried to go faster.

"I know because I got teased because of my appearance. If you ever need to talk to someone, just look for me." Naruto told them as he headed to the party.

*End*


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

 **"Check out Bluebirds from Naruto watch?v=48hWGEbBVjw." -Dawson whitford 2016** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

Naruto X ?

A/N: I wont be able to update daily, I will try to though

*Story start*

"Hey Naruto, how did your talk to Gilda go?" Pinkie Pie asked him

"I did what I could." Naruto told her as her ate a cupcake.

Oh well. What can you do." Pinkie shrugged as they munched down on several cupcakes.

"Hey Pinkie, do you want to have an eating contest?" Naruto asked her as the pink pony.

"OH yeah?! Ill take you down." Pinkie told him as they started to inhale stacks of cupcakes

"You'll *Gulp* never *gulp* beat *Gulp* me in *Gulp* Eating!" Naruto stated as he crammed down numerous cupcakes.  
"Oh Yeah?*Gulp* I * love *Gulp* sweets." Pinkie Pie added as she ate stacks of sweets.  
*Several hours and thousands of sweets later*

"Urg, I *Burp* ... won!" Naruto told the pink pony as he burped.

"No *Burp* I won!" Pinkie told him as they tried to sit up with their massive stomachs.

"Rainbow Dash, who *Burp* won?" Naruto asked her as his stomach started to deflate.  
"I don't know. I'm both disgusted and amazed at the same time." Rainbow Dash commented as they started to sit up.

"Hey Naruto, how does your stomach do that?" Pinkie asked Naruto

"Well everyone in my family absorbs food at a high rate. It increases our regenerative capability." Naruto told her as his stomach returned to normal.

"Oh, I wish I could do that. Oh the sugar rush is still on, I'm going to go and work this off." Pinkie told them as she disappeared in a cloud of sugar dust

"Pinkie Pie just keeps amazing me." Naruto beamed as he looked at the cloud of sugar dust.  
"Hey did you hear that there is a new unicorn in town?"Misty Midnight(Oc) asked as they headed to the centre of Ponyville.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, can you tell the others about the new unicorn. Im going to try and locate Pinkie then head to Town centre." Naruto told her as he flexed him wings, and followed the sugar trail from the sky.

*Naruto*

"HEY PINKIE, I'VE GOT SOME BAGS OF SUGAR!" Naruto yelled as a pink sugar streak tackled him

"WHERE!? WHERE!? WHERE!?" Pinkie asked him as she lost all weight, but still tackled him with the force of a small truck.

"Its right here. Now can you get off me." Naruto asked her

"Why?"Pinkie asked him as she scooped out piles of sugar from the bag

"Well 1. I have to ask you something, and 2. I need to reset my bones." Naruto asked her as he snapped his shoulder into place

"Oh sorry. What did you want to tell me?" Pinkie apologized as she finished off the last of the sugar

"Pinkie, that was a 5 lb. bag of sugar. Anyway, apparently there is a new unicorn in town. She is currently preforming in the centre of town."

"How do you know?" Pinkie asked him as they saw an barrage of fireworks

"Thats a reason." Naruto told her as they shot off in a candy red-yellow streak

*Town square*"Greeting, I am the great and powerful Trixie!" she exclaimed as fireworks launched into the air.

"Such boisterous talk." Rarity stated as Naruto and Pinkie walked up

"That pony is so terrible." Naruto muttered as Twilight flinched as he said that.

"Some pony's have no control. She is being so over the top." Rainbow Dash confirmed.

"Oh do we have some non-believers in the audience?" Trixie asked as they looked at her

"Yeah, Ah could out do ya anyway." AppleJsck told her as she lassoed an apple off a tree and pulled it off

"Beat that!" AppleJack told her

"Well, the great and powerful Trixie can easily do what any simple pony can do." Trixie told them as she channeled chakra into AppleJacks rope and bound her on stage

"See, no-one can match the great and powerful Trixie!" She stated as Naruto untied Apple Jack and helped her off the stage

"Wow, the way she flaunts her power is simply terrible."Fluttershy whispered out as Twilight recoiled again.

"Hey Trixie, what makes you so great and powerful?" Naruto asked her as she scoffed

"Oh you non believer, Trixie is the strongest unicorn in all equestria. Trixie defeated the Legendary Ursa Major." Trixie told them as fireworks launched in the air and formed into a giant bear.

"Hmm, Ursa Major... Ursa Major... Ah here it is. "the Ursa Major is a giant mythical beast who is said to have fur like the night sky." Naruto read as he unsealed a book from his arm and read it off.

"Oh I think that we look for that Ursa and have Trixie take it down." Snips told Snails as they ran out into the forest to find the Ursa.

*Everfree Forest cave*

"Hey I can't see anything." Snips complained

"Don't worry, I got it." Snails told him as his horn sparked up and and Ursa face became visible.

"Uh Snips..." Snails asked him

"Yeah Snails..." Snips replied as they started to turn to the cave door

"RUN!" Snails yelled as they dashed out of the cave followed by an Ursa.

*Ponyville*

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing?" Pinkie asked Naruto who was siting in a hollowed out tree

"Im just connecting with nature." Naruto told her as his eyes widened as he looked over to the forest and say an Ursa.  
"Pinkie, tell Twilight to prepare her magic because Im going to hold off the Ursa for as long as can." Naruto told Pinkie as he was covered with a golden skeletal aura with three heads six arms and six wings then flew to the Ursa.

*End*


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

 **"Check out Bluebirds from Naruto watch?v=48hWGEbBVjw." -Dawson whitford 2016** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

Naruto X ?

A/N: I wont be able to update daily, I will try to though

*Story start*

"Pinkie, tell Twilight to prepare her magic because Im going to hold off the Ursa for as long as can." Naruto told Pinkie as he was covered with a golden skeletal aura with three skull six arms and six bone wings, then flew to the Ursa.

*Naruto*

"Why is there an Ursa attacking?!" Naruto asked as he flew at the celestial bear.

 **"Maybe someone awoke it." Aya questioned**

"Hey Aya, but who awake the bear?" Naruto asked her as he saw two guilty children running away from the forest.

 **"Maybe those two who look like they did something terrible." Isobu told him as he flew down to them**

"Snips, Snails. What. Did. You. Do?!" Naruto asked them

"Well, we were trying to get the great and powerful Trixie to vanquish the Powerful Ursa Major." Snips told him as Naruto shook his three heads.

"*Sigh* You two get out of here. Im going to deal deal with this Ursa." Naruto told them as he flexed his multiple bone wings and flew at the gigantic bear

"Well thank explains the bear attacking. Now I just have to deal with a humongous bear. This wont be so hard." Naruto muttered as the Ursa smacked him into the ground, sending him several feet under.

"Well*crack* that hurt. I want to see what this beast can do." Naruto smirked as launched at the bear.

"OI URSA, DO YA WANT TO FIGHT?" Naruto asked the bear as he changed his aura to form a giant skeletal centaur with full battle gear.(A/N Naruto's Equestrian Susanoo is a giant pegasus skeleton wearing armour on his legs, torso, and his arms.)

 _"ROAR!" The Ursa yelled as it lunged at the pegasus skeleton trying to crush the blond red pegasus inside._

"Your going to have to do better then that junior!" Naruto yelled as he picked up the bear and flew up into sky.

 _"ROOOOAAAAAARRRRR!" The Ursa screamed as it flailed around violently in the skeletons grasp_

"Hey knock that off." Naruto told the bear as he headbunted it.

 _"ROAR!" The Ursa cried as it continued to escape the giants grasp._

"Hey junior, knock that off. If you don't your ruin was I have planed." Naruto told the bear as he tightened his grip on the Ursa as he increased his altitude.

"HEY NARUTO! I GOT TWILIGHT!" Pinkie Pie yelled at the humongous skeleton, and didn't even question it.  
"Thanks Pinkie! Hey Twilight, can I have some help with this bear?" Naruto asked her from his centaur skeleton suit.

"Ok, just hold the bear for a little longer." Twilight asked him as she started prepared some milk for the bear

"Hey bear, guess who's there?" Naruto asked the bear

 _"HUH?" The Ursa asked him_

"JOHN CENA!"(sorry Im really sorry) Naruto told the bear as he dropped the bear in a frontal lotus. Naruto started to spin the bear around then slammed them into the ground leaving a massive crater.  
"HEY NARUTO! Wasn't that a little extreme?" Rainbow Dash asked him as she flew over to where the crater was.

Nah, this isn't even that bad." Naruto told her as he started to condense the skeleton back to surround him, then started to dissolve

"Whoa, that was pretty awesome!" Pinkie cheered as she ran around him

"Twilight go ya got your plan ready?" Naruto asked her as the Ursa started to rise out of the crater.  
"Yeah, it ready." Twilight told him as she levitated a water tower full of warm milk and fed it to the Ursa.

"Thanks Twilight, Ill make sure that this Ursa doesn't do anymore damage to Ponyville." Naruto told them as he formed Susanoo arms and carried the milk drinking bear back to its cave

*Ponyville*  
"Wow, that Ursa Major really took a tole on Ponyville." Rarity stated as Naruto shook his head.  
"That wasn't an Ursa Major. That was a baby, the Ursa Minor." Naruto told them as repaired the massive crater in the ground.

"Hey Naruto, how did you do that spooky scary skeleton?" Pinkie asked him

"That is called the "Susanoo" or as it is in Shinto Religion Storm God. The younger brother of one my attacks "Amaterasu" the Sun goddess." Naruto told them as he started to lean.

"Hey Naruto, you ok?" Fluttershy asked him

"Im ok, these attacks really drain me. I just need more training." Naruto told them as they sat down on the ground.

"Hey where did Trixie go?" Twilight asked them as Naruto grew a small tree to use as a cane

"Oh I saw her running away when the Ursa Minor started to attack." Naruto told them as he started to eat an apple.

Oh well, at least we know who the most powerful magic user in Ponyville." Naruto told them as they all started at Twilight

"Yeah Twilight knows over 25 different types of magic." Spike told them

"*Gasp* How? Most Unicorns only can use a few types of magic." Rarity told them

"That probably has to do with her being the Element of Magic." Naruto told them

"Your probably right, who caused this anyway?" Twilight asked as Naruto stared at Snips and Snails who were trying to escape.  
"You guys are going to get a number 25." Twilight told them as her horn started to glow

"Awesome!" Spike cheered as he stroked his moustache.

"Sweet moustache Spike." Naruto told him.  
"I know, its awesome!" Spike told him as he twirled his moustache.

"Hey Twilight, can you hit me with that?" Naruto asked her as a moustache appeared on his face.  
"Nice Naruto." Spike told him

"Thanks. MOUSTACHE FIST BUMP!" Naruto yelled as the two fist bumped.

*End*


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

 **"Check out Bluebirds from Naruto watch?v=48hWGEbBVjw." -Dawson whitford 2016** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

Naruto X ?

A/N: I wont be able to update daily, I will try to though

I will take every second day off.

Should I gender bend a character?(Draconequus)

I will be holding a contest. Submit your best sketch for the characters in the story.

*Story start*

"Why is there a huge black cloud above?" Naruto wondered as shot through the sky and dispersed the smoke.

 **"You should ask Twilight. She usually knows whats happening." Aya told him as he went to the** **library.**

*Golden Oaks Library*

"Hey Twilight, whats with that black cloud above?" Naruto asked her as she was reading a scroll.

"Naruto, I need you to gather up the other element bearers. Princess Celestia has requested all of us to deal with this problem." Twilight told him as he created five clones who ran off to find them.

"Twilight, can you please explain to me what us happening?" Naruto asked her as Fluttershy, Apple Jack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie entered the library.

"OK, now that everyone is here. the royal Princesses have tasked us with dealing with a dragon." Twilight stated

"Spike, does that mean that there is another dragon in the Ponyville region?" Naruto asked the young draconic boy

"Yeah. I guess it does." Spike told him

"Then does that mean you could kindly ask to leave?" Fluttershy asked him

"No I can't. There are several different types of dragons. I am a green dragon-hybrid. From the amount of spoke there, that would be a Grand Red." Spike told them as Fluttershy tried to make herself smaller.

*Sweatdrop* So we are heading up to the top of that mountain." Naruto told them as he pointed at where the smoke was coming from. "Then try and convince a Grand Red dragon to stop with the smoke. Great, this going to end well." Naruto told them as he stated to drink some cider.

"Won't that be dangerous?" Fluttershy asked Twilight

"Don't worry Fluttershy, and we have to complete this task. All of Ponyville is being effected by this smoke. Crops are starting to wither, Pegasi are having difficultly flying. We have to complete this fast or else all of Ponyville will suffer." Twilight told them as they started to prepare for the trip.

"But, um , Twilight. Why do I have to go?" Fluttershy asked her

"Because of your connection to animals, you could communicate better with the dragon." Twilight told her as the remaining Mane 6 grabbed their supplies. Apple Jack had food. Rarity had a camo hat and dress. Rainbow Dash had rainbow war paint. Pinkie had various party items.

Then there was Fluttershy. She was wearing a Hoofball( I think you know what it is), a catchers chest plate, water wings, and an inner tube.

"Fluttershy, we are going up a mountain. I don't think that you will need water wings." Naruto told her as she cautiously closed the door.

"Oh Twilight, I don't think that I should go. Who will look after the animals at my house?" Fluttershy asked her

"Don't worry Spike agreed to help out there. So lets start to climb the mountain." Twilight told them as Rainbow Dash approached her

"Twilight, are you sure about this. Fluttershy is terrified of her own shadow." Rainbow asked her as they looked at Naruto who was walking next to said pegasus.

"Oh she isn't-" Twilight was cut off by Fluttershy looking down, and hid behind him, from her shadow.

"What was that?" Rainbow Dash asked her as Naruto turned around to face Fluttershy

"Hey Fluttershy, you know that I could carry you if you wanted? It wouldn't be a problem." Naruto offered as se shook her head

"No thank you. Im fine." Fluttershy told him as they started to climb

"Hey Fluttershy

*End* hurry up!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she started to fly in place

"Come on Fluttershy, can you just fly some of they way?" Naruto asked her as they started to flap their wings

"*Gasp* Im so high!" Fluttershy panicked and she stopped flapping her wings.  
"Don't worry I got you Fluttershy. You guys go on ahead, I got her." Naruto told them as the mane 6( excluding Fluttershy) headed up the mountain. While Naruto started to carry her on his back to the top.

*Mane 6 and Naruto*

"we are closing in on the top." Twilight told them as Rainbow dash looked angry

"Why can't I just fly up there?" Rainbow asked them

"Because if you were to fly to the top and anger the dragon..." Naruto trailed off as she begrudgingly accepted the answer.

"Why is there a dragon at the top of this mountain again?" Rainbow Dash asked Twilight

"Because the dragon has collected rare resources from all over, and is now going into his one hundred year rest." Twilight told them

"Oh my one hundred years of rest." Rarity exclaimed as they saw her eyes start to shine like gems

'Oh no.' Naruto thought as Rarity caught what she said earlier

"What kind of resources?" Rarity asked her

"Rarity, thats a dragon. Most are very greedy. I don't think you could get a single coin from him." Naruto told her as she slumped a bit.

"Well, that wont stop me." Rarity told him as they jumped over a small canyon.

"Oh, that looks pretty big." Fluttershy muttered as Pinkie laughed

Lyrics **[Pinkie Pie]** It's not very far Just move your little rump You can make it if you try with a hop, skip and a jump **Twilight Sparkle** : Oh no, not a song! We don't have time for this! **[Pinkie Pie]** A hop, skip and a jump Just move your little rump Take to the air, you'll make it there with a hop, skip and a jump A hop, skip and a jump A hop, skip and a jump A hop, skip and a jump A hop, skip and a jump A hop, skip and a jump!

"Ok. Hop. Skip. Ju- ah." Fluttershy yelled as she fell on her butt trying to jump the two inch

"Fluttershy, you forgot to jump." Naruto told her as he helped her up.

*End*


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

 **"Check out Bluebirds from Naruto watch?v=48hWGEbBVjw." -Dawson whitford 2016** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

Naruto X ?

Should I create a Lemon centred account?

I will take every second day off.

I will be holding a contest. Submit your best sketch for the characters in the story.

*Story start*

"Fluttershy, its ok. Just remember, you need to try and be brave." Naruto assured her as they started to travel along the mountain.

"Be careful, the area has an avalanche warning."twilight whispered to them as Naruto listened closely

"*Rumble* *Rumble* RUN! AVALANCHE!" Naruto warned them as he created a small stone ledge to shoot the large stones off the edge.

"Run, the ledge is giving out." Naruto warned them as he carried Fluttershy on his back out of the way.

"Thanks." Twilight told Apple Jack who had pushed her out of the way

"Oh my, now your dirty." Rarity told Pinkie, Naruto and Apple Jack, who didn't really care.

"Thats fine. Its just some dust, and dirt. They never killed anyone." Naruto told her as he dusted himself off.

"Oh my scarf us dirty. I just hope that I brought the tiara that goes with the extra I brought." Rarity asked as she opened her bag to look through.  
"I realized something." Naruto told them as they looked at him

"What?" Pinkie Pie asked him

"Well, because of the avalanche, we are going to have to go over this huge mound. Meaning we will have to hurry if we want to reach the dragon." Naruto finished he picked up the scared Fluttersky and started to climb the mountain.

*Dragon cave*  
"Ok, now that we are here, we will have to use our strongest weapon." Twilight told them

"What is it?" Naruto asked her

"Rubber Chicken!" Pinkie pie yelled as she waved the rubber chicken

"No Fashion!"Rarity stated

"No, its Fluttersky's communication skills. Fluttershy?" Twilight asked as she saw said pegasus had stuffed her head in the ground.

"You guys try and get the dragon to peacefully leave. I'm going to try and get Fluttershy out of the ground." Naruto told them as he bent down next to Flutttershy.

"Im not going into that cave." A muffled reply came out from the ground.

"I am not asking you to go into that cave and talk to the dragon. All I am asking you is that, if things go south, that you will talk to the dragon." Naruto asks her as Pinkie Pie slams into a tree.

"Hey Pinkie, are you ok?" Naruto asked her

"I'm fine, just is a big old meanie." Pinkie told him as she removed herself from the tree.

"Whats happening in there." Fluttershy asked her from the ground.

"Well Rarity was trying to get the gold and jewels from the dragon." Pinkie Pie told them.

"So she tried to take some gold and jewels from a dragon." Naruto sweat dropped at her bravery/stupidity.

"So whats happening right now?" Naruto asked Pinkie.

"Well Twilight is trying to use reason( Twilight Used Reason), to get the dragon to leave peacefully." Pinkie told him as he say Rarity and Twilight come flying out of the cave.

"Looks like those plans failed." Naruto muttered as Twilight sat up.

"Looks like that didn't work. We tried logic, charm, and ... what ever Pinkie Pie tried." Twilight stated as Pinkie was wearing a box as a suit.

 **"When did she change? When she left the cave, she was just wearing her usual clothes." Matatabi ask as they stared at the Pink pony.**

"Thats it! Ill take care of this!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she flew head first into the cave

'Kurama-chan, was I like that when I was younger?' Naruto asked the tailed beast.

 **"Yes! You were stupid, idiotic, and incredibly dense... but if you weren't like that, you wouldn't be Naruto Uzumaki. The Maelstrom Vortex." Kurama told him as he smiled at his oldest friends words.**

"Get OUT!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she kicked the Grand Red in the face

"Oh **no"** Naruto, the mane 6 and the Bijuus thought as the dragon started to get mad

 _"RWAR!" The dragon yelled as he spewed a cloud of smoke at them, sending them rolling across the ground, and slamming in to the rock where Fluttershy was hiding_ _behind_.

"*Gasp* How dare you? How **Dare** you?!" Fluttershy demanded from the dragon

"... What is happening?" Naruto asked as the meek pegasus went to very aggressive in no time.

" Listen here mister. Just because you are big, doesn't mean that you can be a bully." Fluttershy told the dragon, while she gave him 'The Stare'.

"You may have massive teeth, and breath fire, and snore smoke, and have sharp scales, but you do not, -I repeat- You do not hurt MY FRIENDS! You got that?!" Fluttershy asked the dragon as she was flying right infront of his face

 _"Uhh..." The dragon tried to tell_ her

"Do you get it!?" Fluttershy asked the massive dragon

 _"But the rainbow one kicked me in the face." The dragon complained as Rainbow Dash took credit in kicking him_

"That might be true and Im sorry about that, but you bigger then she is, and you should know better." Fluttershy told him as Rainbow Dash looked confused

 _"But I-" The dragon tried to explain._

"Don't you but I mister. You need to leave this mountain, because your snoring is reeking havoc on the sky." Fluttershy told the dragon

"I think I could fix that problem." Naruto told them as he flew up to where Fluttershy was

 _"What do you mean?" the dragon asked Naruto_

"Well... I could close the main entrance of the cave, and add a smoke vent system to you can sleep here without effecting the towns." Naruto told the dragon as he created a small hole in the cave floor, coated with moss.

 _"Thanks." The dragon told them as he laid down on the ground to go back to sleep_

*End*


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

 **"Check out Bluebirds from Naruto watch?v=48hWGEbBVjw." -Dawson whitford 2016** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

Naruto X ?

Should I create a Lemon centred account?

I will take every second day off.

I will be holding a contest. Submit your best sketch for the characters in the story.

*Story start*

"Why do we have to have a storm today?" Naruto asked Apple Jack while he ripped several branches off the tree.

"The weather patrol missed a day where they needed for a light down pour, so they need to make up for it with a large rainfall today." Apple Jack told him as she lassoed a branch on a tree and ripped it off.

"Well at least we can make the trees look nice." Rarity told them as she used magic to prune a tree and left a filly and a colt statues from the leaves, which Apple Jack tore down.

"Ya don't leave the weak branches on the tree." Apple Jack glared at Rarity as it started to rain and thunder sounded in the distance

"Oh no, we took to long and no it is starting to rain." Naruto told them

"On my beautiful mane, I need to get somewhere dry." Rarity told them as Apple Jack looked around.

"There, thats ah dry spot." Apple Jack pointed a park bench.

"Oh its too wet.(Hahaha) Is there anywhere we could go thats dry?" Rarity asked them

"Theres Twilight place." Naruto told them as they ran towards the Golden Oaks.

"Oh hey guys, come in." Twilight told them as they entered the library, but Apple Jack was stopped Rarity.

"If you are going to come in here, you could at least wash your hooves." Rarity told her as she walked over to Twilight

"I got it Apple Jack." Naruto told her as he collected some of the water that was stuck in his mane and formed bubbles with it around Apple Jacks hooves to remove the mud.

"Thanks." Apple Jack told him as he sent the mud water ball flying.

"twilight, are you sure its ok to stay here during a storm?" Naruto asked her as she nodded

"Yeah, I have a magical lightning rod protecting the library." Twilight told them

"Well, guess that means that we have to wait this out then. Rainbow Dash told me that the storm will be going on all night." Naruto told them as Apple Jack and Rarity glared at each other.

"Well I just remembered that I had an appointment somewhere else. So I have to go." Apple Jack told them as she started to leave, but was stopped by a thunder crack.

"OOH, I guess that means that we are going to have a sleep over." Twilight cheered as she pulled a book off the shelf

" 'Everything you need to know about Sleep overs.' " Naruto read the title of the book

"Its my own personal copy." Twilight told him as she took the book and started to read the first part of the book.

"What does it say?" Naruto asked Twilight as she frowned

"It says that for sleep overs, its a girl only thing." Twilight told him as Naruto didn't look offended

"Oh, I can fix that." Naruto told her as the three mares approached him

"What are ya talking about?" Apple Jack asked him

"Im gender fluid. I have an ability that allows me to switch between male and female." Naruto told them as he was engulfed in a small cloud of smoke and switched himself with Naruko

"How did you do that?" Rarity asked him/her

"Well, when I was younger I made a more basic version of this. It allows me to manipulate to physical essence inside of my body to change my body. I used a different version of this to transform myself into a throwing star, an animal, or even a small rock." Naruko told them

"So that means that... that is real?" Twilight asked him as she gestured to Naruko's appearance.  
"Yeah. Hey Apple Jack, could you come with me and help me out?" Naruko asked her

"Sure... what do ah call you like this?" Apple Jack asked her as they headed upstairs

"I usually go by Naruko. Mostly because I tend to change when Im in this form." Naruko told Apple Jack

"How so?" Apple Jack asked Naruko

"I tend to have a small personality change. I don't know why, but I usually only use this form for a minute or so." Naruko told Apple jack as they saw Rarity putting a mud mask on Twilight.

"Hey, whats going on here? Ah had to wash off ma hooves, but you can put some on your face?" Apple Jack asked as Naruko and her walked over to them

"Oh please, these are mud masks, take a seat." Rarity told Apple Jack as she smeared the green mud across Apple jacks face, and put two cucumbers on her eyes.

"Why are there cucumbers on ma eyes?" Apple Jack asked as Rarity applied the mud mask on Naruko.

"Because they reduce puffiness around the eyes." Rarity told her as Apple Jack peeled them off and ate them

"Thats it." Rarity told Apple Jack

"How about we promise to be nice, because Twilight wants a sleep over? Spit shake?" Apple Jack asked her as she spat on her hand and offered it to Rarity

"That is simply discussing. But fine." Rarity told her as she shook her other hoof.

"Are you having fun?" Twilight asked them  
"Yeah, we are having fun." Apple Jack told Twilight as she checked off something on a piece of paper

"This is awesome, I have never really had a sleep over before." Naruko told them as she pulled out a glass of apple cider

"Where do you keep getting those drinks?" Rarity asked her

"I have a storage device that I store all of them in." Naruko told them as she drank some cider.

*End*


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

 **"Check out Bluebirds from Naruto watch?v=48hWGEbBVjw." -Dawson whitford 2016** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

Naruto X ?

Should I create a Lemon centred account?

I will take every second day off.

*Story start*

"What does the book say we do now?" Naruko asked Twilight as she had curlers in her hair

"Well the book says that we have to tell ghost stories." Twilight told them as Naruko paled

"Oh Ah have the perfect one. There once was a story about a super prissy ghost, that drove everyone insane with her unnecessary neatness. Ooooooooo~." Apple jack told them as Rarity saw the thinly veiled insult

"I never heard that one. Have you heard about the horrifying story about the messy, inconsiderate, ghoul, that irritated every pony for 100 miles." Rarity poked at her

"Hey, you two need to try and be civil." Naruko whispered

"You made that up." Apple Jack told her

"There ghost stories, their both made up." Naruko told them as the lights went out and Twilight pulled out a flash light

"Oh, you'll love my story. Its called the headless horse." Twilight told them as Naruko started to shake.  
"Once upon a time... there was four ponies in a library, but one disappeared." Twilight told them as thunder went off in the distance, and Twilight was gone.

"Then a mysterious figure stood out of the darkness. It... was... the... headless horse." Twilight's voice came out of the shadow, and a headless figure stood in front of them

"AHHHHHH!" Naruko cried out a girly scream and hugged the ceiling in fright.

"Ha ha ha. That when perfect, check." Twilight laughed as she took the blanket off of herself and checked off the paper.

"Now, *ahem* Twilight what are we doing next?" Naruko asked her as she let go of the ceiling.

"It says to make s'mores." Twilight told them as Naruko whipped out a pack of marshmallows.

"Where did ya have those marshmallows?" Apple Jack asked her as they started to roast them

"I always carry a bag with me. You never know when you will need them." Naruko told her as she handed Rarity a perfect marshmallow

"Twilight, hand me some gram crackers and chocolate. First you set the chocolate on the cracker, then you put the marshmallow then rest the cracker on top. That creates the perfect s'more." Rarity informed Twilight as Apple Jack ate it

"They're delicious, thats for sure.*Burp*." AppleJack announced as Rarity glared at her for destroying her perfect s'more

"You could at least say excuse me." Rarity told her

"Ah was, but you interrupted me." Apple Jack stated as she finished her snack

"Pard'n me." Apple Jack excused herself as Naruko handed her another S'more to eat.  
"Check. Ok, now we have to do truth or dare." Twilight informed them as she checked off her paper

"What's Truth or dare?" Naruko asked her

"Truth or dare is where you ask someone a question." Rarity told them

"Ok Rarity, I dare you to go outside in the rain and let it ruin your beautiful mane." Apple Jack dared her

"You have to, it is a dare." Twilight reminded Rarity as she scowled and stood in the rain for a while, then reentered the library

"Ok, I _dare_ you to go put on a frilly frou frou dress!" Rarity proposed as Apple Jack went and and put on a big pink, light blue, and purple dress on.

"Ok I dare you not to brush your hair one hundred times." Apple Jack requested

"Am I going to get a turn?" Twilight asked them

"I dare you to brush your hair once." Rarity told her

"Hey Twilight can we move on to the next task?" Naruko asked her as Twilight marked her paper.

"Let's move on. It says that we should have a pillow fight." Twilight informed them as Rarity scoffed

"Please, I don't need to stoop so low to participate in such a childish activity." Rarity told Twilight as a pillow slammed into her face

"IT. IS. ON!" Rarity yelled as she threw a pillow directly at Apple Jack's which she pillow bucked it at her. Their vicious assault continued for a few minutes.

"O I get it now, its fun." Twilight announced as Naruko tackled her from a magic barrage of pillows from Rarity.  
"Twilight, watch out. Im going to end this." Naruko warned her as she put face paint on and had two pillows in each hand.  
"This ends now!" Naruko yelled as she threw a pillow at each of them to knock some sense into them.

"How about we just go to sleep." Twilight told them as Naruko created clones to gather up the pillows.

"Twilight, how many beds do you have?" Naruko asked her.  
"I only have two, my bed, and a spare." Twilight informed Naruko as she frowned

"*Sigh* Lets just go to sleep. This night is going to be a long one." Naruko muttered as they head upstair.

*Timeskip several minutes later*

"Ah'm not moving!" Apple Jack told Rarity as they started to fight over the blankets.

"ENOUGH!" Twilight yelled as they stopped pulling on the blanket.

"Great, now you woke her up!" Apple Jack and Rarity both yelled at each other

"Can you two at least try and be nice?! I wanted to have a nice sleep over. What could possibly go wrong?!" Twilight asked them as there was a bolt of lightning hit a tree.

"*Sweat drop* let me take care of this." Apple Jack told them as she lassoed the breaking tree top.  
"Wait Apple Jack!" Rarity warned her as the the tree came crashing in the window, knocking over a book shelf.  
"Oh no, Twilight, Rarity, lets help Apple Jack with the tree!" Naruko told them as Twilight helped, but Rarity was putting books away.  
"*Sigh* Rarity, Ah'm sorry for earlier, but help me with the tree." Apple Jack asked Rarity as they started to break down the tree

*One hour and a shower later*  
"Is it bigger then a barn?" Apple Jack asked

"No." Twilight told them

"Is it smaller then a saddle?" Rarity asked

"No." Twilight told them

"Is is a magical six legged purple pony..." Apple Jack started

"... That flies around and lays eggs all over?" Rarity finished her question

"Yep." Twilight told them as Naruko walked in drinking Apple cider.

"Really?" All three of them asked her

"No." Twilight told them as they all laughed.

*End*


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

 **"Check out Bluebirds from Naruto watch?v=48hWGEbBVjw." -Dawson whitford 2016** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

Naruto X ?

Should I create a Lemon centred account?

I will take every second day off.

*Story start*

"Where is every pony?" Twilight asked Spike as they walked through the deserted Ponyville

"Im not sure. Is it my breath?" Spike asked as he smelt his breath.

"Twilight, Spike!" The looked around for who was calling them  
"Hey get over here before she finds you!" Pinkie Pie told them as they ran over into Sugarcube corner.

"Pinkie Pie what's happening?" Twilight asked her

"Is it a horde of vicious zombie ponies!?" Spike asked her as she started to panic

"What, there is a horde of zombie ponies?!" Pinkie asked him as they started to freak out

"Pinkie, there aren't any zombie ponies outside. Why are you alone in the the dark?" Twilight asked her as Pinkie turned on her flash to reveal the mane 6 and Apple Bloom

"Ok, what are all of you doing in here in the dark?" Twilight asked them

"We're hidin' from her!" Apple Jack told her as she pointed to a black and white cloaked figure looking around.  
"She isn't that scary." Twilight told them as the cloaked figure turned to look at her to reveal two piercing yellow eyes.  
"Who is that?" Twilight asked them  
"That is Zecora, she is spooky." Pinkie told her as she started to wave her arms dramatically

"She's terrifying. Apple Bloom is scared of her." Apple Jack told her as Apple Bloom frowned

"Ah'm not scared of her." Apple Bloom told them as she was ignored

"She's mysterious." Fluttershy told her

"Sinister!" Rainbow Dash put in

"And Spoooooky~!" Pinky told her as they saw Zecora take off her cloak to reveal her black and white stripes.

"See, what kind on pony wears those stripes." Rarity told Twilight as she shook her head

"She's a zebra, the was born with those stripes." Twilight shocked Rarity

"Born ... with... them..." Rarity muttered as she passed out.  
"Yeah, she is a Zebra that lives in the Everfree forest." Twilight tried to reason with them as Spike snuck out of Sugar Cube corner

"Thats just it, she lives in the Everfree forest! The Everfree forest ain't natural. The plants grow by themselves." Apple Jack panicked

"The animals take care of themselves." Fluttershy added

"And the clouds move!" Rainbow Dash remarked

"On their own!" all three of them told her

"Really?" Twilight asked them

"Its true. There is even a song about her!" Pinkie told her as she began her song

 **[Pinkie Pie]** She's an evil enchantress She does evil dances And if you look deep in her eyes She'll put you in trances Then what will she do? She'll mix up an evil brew Then she'll gobble you up In a big tasty stew Soooo... _Watch out!_

"Pinkie." Twilight stated unamused, as Apple Jack was shivering.

"What's so bad about her?" Twilight asked them

"She comes by Ponyville once a month." Rainbow Dash told her

"Oooh entering a city. So evil." Twilight stated

"Then she lurks by the stores." Rarity insisted

"Oh no, not lurking." Twilight falsely pleaded

"Then, sometimes she kicked up some dirt with her hooves." Fluttershy meekly stated

"*Gasp* Not kicking up some dirt." Twilight told them as she dramatically waved her arms

"Maybe she is just coming to visit?" Twilight offered as Apple Bloom snuck out ands following behind Zecora

"..." There was no reply, but Pinkie singing 'Evil enchantress' in the background.

"I heard that Zecora eats hay!" Pinkie told Twilight

"Pinkie. You eat, hay, I eat hay." Twilight informed her

"Hey, where is Apple Bloom?" Spike asked them as he poked his head up from under the counter with a pot on his head.

"Don't tell me that she went after Zecora." Apple Jack told them as they ran to find her

"Spike, I want you to wait here incase Apple Bloom comes back." Twilight asked him as the Mane 6 ran out to find Apple Bloom

"Got it!" Spike told them as he spinned the pot on his head

*everfree forest outskirts*

"APPLE BLOOM!" Apple Jack yells as her sister and the zebra turns around to look at them

"Beware beware you pony folk. Those leaves of blue are not a joke." Zecora told them as they stamped through the blue flowers on the ground.

"You keep that creepy mumbo jumbo to yourself!" Apple Jack told her as they all stamped their hooves to further prove their points and they were covered with a thin layer of the plants pollen.  
"Beware...! Beware...!" Zecora told them as she disappeared into the distance.

"Did you see Twilight! She was muttering some kind of curse!" Rainbow Dash insisted as she flew through the flowers.  
"Alright Twilight."Rarity muttered as they all headed back to their house.  
*Naruto*

"I think that I have been meditating for long enough. I wonder how Zecora-san is doing?" Naruto wondered as he headed over to the zebras house.

 _"Hello there Zecora. How has it been?" Naruto asked her as he translated what he was saying for to easily understand._

 _"Hello Naruto how are you?" Zecora asked one of the few ponies that could speak the same_ _language as he fluently._

 _"Good, I was just wondering if there was anything exciting happening." Naruto asked her_

 _"Ok. What was the list of plants you wanted me to pick up?" Naruto asked her as she handed him a small list_

 _"Thank you again, when ever I go to the shops they all seem to be closed." Zecora thanked him as he went to buy the herbs_

 _"Your welcome, just let me know if you need my help." Naruto told her as he headed back to Ponyville._

*End*


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

 **"Check out Children of the Night watch?v=jW5n3k2VgZE &index=3&list=LLw2dDorwHoKYYgxtogxgfgg ." -Dawson whitford 2016 **( my friend and my alpha reader)

Naruto X ?

Hello people, Im not dead. I was just sick.

Happy birthday to mikicb0298

*Story start*

"She's an evil enchantress!"Pinkie Pie told Twilight as she faded

"Watch out, she is evil!" Apple Jack told her

"Ah, oh it was just a dream." Twilight smiled as she started to brush her messy hair.

"That's better. Huh whats wrong with my horn?" Twilight asked as she looked at her horn.

*Golden Oaks *

"Spike, have you found anything about what is happening?" Twilight asked him as he pulled out a book

" 'The big Equestrian book of the supernatural'. No Spike I am looking for the actual cause." Twilight told him as she continued to look through the books and Pinkie Pie walked in

"Phid thu thind thit?" Pinkie asked them as her big blue polka dotted tongue

"Hey, Pinkie! Say it don't spray it." Spike replied as the floppy tongued pony looked at him

"*Thud* ow. *CRASH*" Rainbow dash yelled as she flew through the window and smashed into the wall.

"Oh my!" Rarity announced as she walked into the library with her massive hair.

"Hey Twilight I hate to to say I told ya, but I told ya so!" A miniature Apple Jack who was being carried by Apple Bloom announced.

"Apple Jack, what happened?" Twilight asked the miniature Apple Jack

"It was Zecora. I told ya, it was a curse!" Apple Jack yelled

"Hey Fluttershy, you seem fine. Is there anything wrong?" Rarity asked her as she nodded

"Hey Fluttershy, whats wrong?" Twilight asked Fluttershy, who just shook her head.  
"Gppd gravy girl, just tell us!" Apple Jack demanded

"... I don't want to talk about it." Fluttershy told him in her new deep voice

"... HA HA HA! This is awesome! We got Harity, Rainbow Crash, Spitty Pie, Apple Teeny, Flutterguy, and... I got nothing. I can't think of anything that would work for that." Spike sighed.

"I think that we will have to go 'talk' to Zecora and have her fix this curse!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she struggled to try and fly.

"Its not a curse!" Twilight yelled

"I agree with Rainbow Dash. We got to get Zecora to lift this hex!" Apple Jack agreed with her

"Its not a hex either." Twilight ranted as they all started to argue over.

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't gone to Zecora this wouldn't happen. I gotta fix this." Apple Bloom muttered as she ran out the door.

"Where is that girl going?" Apple Jack asked as she hitched a ride in her younger sisters tail.

"Hey where is Apple Jack?" Rarity asked as they looked around for her.

"No, maybe we sat on her!" Twilight shouted as they looked at their rears for Apple Jack.

"I didn't find her. What if she got stuck in Rarity's hair." Rainbow Dash offered as Pinkie Pie started to search through her hair.

"Ok, she isn't in her hair, lets head outside and look for her." Rainbow Dash told them as she tried to fly and slammed into a wall then flew out the window

"Oh, what am I stuck on?" Rarity asked as she tried to head outside, but Pinkie was stepping on her long hair

"Uh oh." Pinkie muttered as she got off her hair and headed out the door.

"Hey Spike, are you going to come?" Twilight asked him

"No, Im going to stay here and try and do some more research." Spike told her as they all left.

"Twilight Flopple. Oh yeah, Spike you are are a genius!" He cheered as he started to write down various ideas down on a piece of paper.

*Apple Bloom*

"I got to fix this." Apple Bloom muttered as she headed off to find Zecora

"Hey. Turn around this instant!" Apple Jack yelled as she poked her head out of Apple Blooms hair

"No." Apple Bloom told her sister

"What? You can't disobey a direct order from your big sister!" Apple Jack yelled

"Well you look more like my _little_ sister." Apple Bloom told her as she set her on a tree branch

"You get back here, Ill tell big Mac on you!" Apple Jack yelled as she disappeared in the forest

*Several minutes later*  
"Hey Apple Bloom, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked her

"Naruto, I was looking for Zecora to lift the curse." Apple Bloom told him

"Curse? What curse?" Naruto asked her

"The curse that caused everyone to look different." Apple Bloom explained to him

"Change... Oh I think I know what is causing it. Lets go and talk to Zecora, she will explain it better." Naruto told her as they headed off to the cabin.

"Why are we going to talk to Zecora?" Apple Bloom asked him

"Because she has a huge collection of herbal knowledge. From what you told me, I think that they were infected by Poison Joke." Naruto finished as they approached the hut

"So its not a curse?" Apple Bloom asked him

"No, with a simple herbal bath and they will return back to normal." Naruto told her as Zecora walked out

 _"Hello Zecora, this is Apple Bloom." Naruto stated as she walked forward_

 _"Hello Apple Bloom, now will you help me get the needed herbs for the ponies?" Zecora asked him_

 _"Sure,_ Hey Apple Bloom can you help me collect some herbs to make the 'antidote' to the Poison Joke." Naruto asked her

"Sure Naruto. " Apple Bloom told him as they started to collect the herbs on the list

"Thanks Apple Bloom, I was going to collect them yesterday, but every place that sells them were closed." Naruto told her as they picked the plants.

*End*


	22. Chapter 23

Note, This is not a chapter. I am planning rewrites for various stories, and I will also be taking some breaks frequently


	23. AN

Check the Poll on my page to help me with what I should update.

If you have one that is not on the Poll, Then Review and tell me what I should update


End file.
